HackREALITY
by Lasciel
Summary: seven coma victims, one death... the worst part - it's all for real. A girl from NY along with a slew of friends from places far and wide combat a greater menace then has been seen before! Chapter three part one up! R&R please?
1. Fallen from Twilight Grace

My first .Hack Fanfic But first, a few notes. First don't think there are no show characters showing up because it's simply, it's impossible. This takes place in a world like the REAL WORLD where the show is just a show. A place where people watch .Hack//Sign, read .Hack//Legend of the Twilight Bracelet, and play .Hack//Infection, Mutation, Outbreak, and Absolute Encirclement (AKA .Hack//Quarentine). A world that takes place in 2008, where The World has been invented by the Sony Company for the PS4 as an online MMPORG for the sake of keeping up Project .Hack. People play it all the time, there is no Pluto's Kiss Incident, nor Deadly Flash Virus. People still use Linux, Mac, and Windows OS. No sign of funny things ever, and people very well know that there is no Aura or Skeith or anything like that in the system. Or so we think Despite all that show characters might still show up. Hell, one might be here right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own project .Hack, the PS license, Bandai, Sony, .Hack//Sign, .Hack//Infection, Mutation, Outbreak, or Quarantine. I don't own Kite, Helba, Maha, Morganna, or anyone else except Liz, Nashid owns herself and Rachel owns herself. That is all Sarah owns herself as well, and I don't own Bob the Builder, Inu Yasha, or things of that sort

* * *

Chapter One – Log In

* * *

_Yet to return, the shadowed one   
Who quests for the Twilight Dragon  
Rumbles the dark hearth   
And Helba, Queen of the Dark, has raised finally her army  
Apeiron, King of Light, beckons...  
At the base of the rainbow doth they meet.  
Against the abominable "wave" together they fight.  
Alba's lake boils  
Light's great tree doth fall  
Power - all now to droplets turned in the temple of Arche Koeln  
Returns to nothing, this world of shadowless ones.  
Never to return, the shadowed one,  
who quests for the Twilight Dragon.   
'Epitaph of Twilight'---Emma Wieland_

* * *

Time: 5:23 PM  
Date: September 24th, 2008

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled out Rachel Byrne, a 15-year-old high school student who had just five seconds ago been sitting calmly at the Dunkin Donughts in Brooklyn, New York. Checking out the technology section, she found that the game .Hack//Online, a popular game in Japan based off project .Hack, was finally due to arrive in America fully translated. A fanatic of the series, the blonde-haired girl knew she just _had_ to get it, and get her best friend involved, weather she liked it or not. More then likely, not.

"What!" Yelled Liz Dragonlady, while full name Elizabeth Drakken, she went by Liz Dragonlady due to her tendencies to over-obsess on dragons whilst in and out of school. Nearly jumping out of her skin with her friend's sudden outburst, she nearly spilled a coolata all over her homework. "What in the name of Ra is it!?!" She questioned, glaring at Rachel.

"The .Hack//Online game is finally going to be out in English! I'm getting it FIRST THING tomorrow, ya comin'?" Questioned the yippy schoolgirl. "C'mon, ya GOTTA! It's going to be the coolest bestest sweetest—" Before she could continue, she was cut off by Nashid Alam, another friend of the group entering. She was blessed with the ability to speak fluent Japanese, as her parents spoke it around the house all the time. A long time back she had gotten the game for herself, in Japanese and had been leveling up. Her character, Black Rose (she had gotten the game early enough so she was the first person with that name and character type to exist) was nearly level 50 at the time, and was well known around the servers.

"What's up?" The dark-eyed girl questioned. Brushing a strand of her raven-black hair from her face, she peered down at Rachel's newspaper. Giving a smirk, she looked over at the still stunned Liz.

"I see that the .Hack//Online game has finally come out. And that you nearly gave Liz here a heart attack whilst telling her. Well, assumingly you both are getting it, I'll see ya both in tomorrow at school and we can make a meeting place, so we can exchange member addresses once ya both get the game. See ya'll!" She spoke, exiting as swiftly as she had entered. Rachel stood up, brushing off the blue and white plaid skirt she had to wear to the school, by uniform. Liz gave a sigh.

"Well, I guess if I DON'T get this game then I'll never get a moment of peace?" She questioned, standing. Rachel nodded enthusiastically as they both left the shop. Although Liz left for home, not caring one way or another what happened concerning the game, Rachel rushed to the store to check out how many copies were going to be sold and how soon she'd have to get to the store to get a copy. However, right before the duo parted, Liz handed Rachel $60, Rachel knew what this meant. That she'd pick up Liz's copy along with hers, saving Liz a trip to the story and Rachel an afternoon of nagging for Liz to go and buy the game. Both nodded, and went their separate directions.

Time: 4:30  
Date: September 25th

"I GOT IT!" Yelled Rachel, tossing a copy of .Hack//Online to Liz. The disgruntled teen caught the disc case, and nearly threw it to the floor. A strong gust of wind came, blowing all her hair in her face, as she dropped the case. Swearing, she brushed all her strawberry-blonde hair out of her face, glaring with gold-green eyes as she looked for where the disc case went off to. While she was looking, the disc case lay but a few feet from her, yet out of her sight. Before she or anyone else could notice, a seemingly random person walked by, purposely stepping on the disc case. Once the offending foot was gone, a symbol flashed on the case, burning into the CD within, then was gone. Rachel found the case, handing it back to Liz.

"I'll try not to drop it again" Spoke Liz, slipping the plastic box into her backpack and walking towards her house. Rachel gave a smirk and waved goodbye, dashing off to her own home to play the game.

"See ya tomarra!" Yelled Rachel, as Liz gave a nod, walking to her house to start on her homework. Fidgeting with her keys, she unlocked the door to her family's house, entering and yelling a hello to her mother. Going up to her room, she threw her backpack on the bed and started working on her homework. The disc case still was in the backpack, and with that she completely forgot about it. Finishing the math and all other things, she began to doze off. Soon enough, she was fast asleep slumped over her work.

Time: Unknown  
Date: September 25th

_Liz_

"What?" Questioned she looking about. The room she was in was empty, if you could even call it a room. Pure white, extending in all directions for all eternity. "Where am I and why in the name of hell am I here?" Liz yelled demandingly.

_Aura_

"Aura? I don't CARE about any Aura, she's just a cartoon character, why am I here?" She yelled, stomping her foot.

_She is yours she is mine_

"You're not making any sense"

_Tangible_

"Tangible?" She questioned. "You're making NO sense! This gotta be a dream"

_I wanted to make them, tangible_

"Shutup!" She yelled, then snapped awake. Sitting bolt upright, eyes wide cold sweat dripped down her face. "What the hell It's 5:00 I must've dozed off Well, at lest my homework's done. I guess I'd better play the game before Rachel starts calling." She said, putting the disc into the PS4 and booting up the system. The ALMIT OS booted up on the screen; Liz gave a laugh at the PS4's attempt to emulate an actual computer. Putting on the helmet and gloves, as well as all the other paraphernalia needed to work the PS4; she opened "The World" and logged in, brought to a screen to create her character.

Time: 5:15  
Date: September 25th

"Done!" Spoke Rachel Byrne, completing her character. It was a heavy axe, similar to Subaru. Actually, the character design was identical, save the fact that she had light blonde hair instead of blue. Logging onto the world, Rachel, going by the name of Keiko on the world, looked around for Liz's character, whoever she might be. Soon enough, a female twin-blade warped in, level one, brand new. Very similar to Kite (due to lack of creativity and willfulness towards the entire game and series) except it was a girl instead of a boy, everything else was identical. She looked around, as if looking for someone

"Rachel?" Liz questioned to the air, going by the name Liz in the game, same as in reality. The girl had little creativity in names; therefore she just used her own namesake. Keiko waved, as Liz walked over. "Rachel? Is that you?" The twin-blade questioned. Keiko nodded.

"Yup it's me! But here I'm Keiko, so don't call me Rachel. I wonder where Black Rose is" Trailing off, at that instant Black Rose gated in with the chaos gate, waving to the two.

"Hi Liz, hi Keiko, or should I say Rachel?" Black Rose smirked, as Rachel hit her with her axe.

"I'm KEIKO here, not Rachel! Get it straight!" The Heavy Blade smirked, walking over to Liz. Liz looked over.

"I see that Keiko here forced you to play having any fun?" She questioned. The twin blade shook her head, looking about.

"I just got here I know how to play, though, assuming that the control holds true from the other .Hack games?" She questioned. Black Rose nodded.

"So, how'd you snag your name? I mean, wouldn't lots of people have already taken that name, Liz? It's so common" Remarked Keiko.

"Well, it's funny in fact I kept checking stuff like Liz16 or Dragonlady1220 and all that number-and-letter stuff but it was all taken. So I went to the basic just to test, and there! I got Liz apparently everyone else thought it was already taken and no one took it on the English Registered List."

"Cool." Was Black Rose's only reply.

**New Event – Received Black Rose's member address!**

**New Event – Received Keiko's member address!**

Both event messages flashed across her screen, as Liz added both people to her party. Black Rose nodded.

"Well, let's be off. You two'd better level up, otherwise you're both toast!" The trio nodded, and warped off to start their leveling quest from the Chaos Gates.

Time: Unknown  
Date: September 25th

_It seems that we have found a potential_

"What do you mean by that?" Questioned the cat-like creature, looking to the blank whiteness before him. Suddenly, the environment flickered and changed. A bed in the middle of a bush of thorns, only a circular clearing surrounding the bed. The thorns were constantly re-weaving themselves, and the dark sky above was shattered data of bits and bytes showing through in places.

_A newbie His data resembles that of what we need. It can easily be reconfigured to do what we wish. Tempt the player, then snag him. Soon, our goal will be within reach_

"Who is this player?" Questioned the cat player again from the ground. "How can I find he who possesses the twilight power?"

_You shall know in time you shall know all you wish to know in time, Maha. Soon_

"You you know my name?" Questioned the cat-creature, as the world around him shattered, and he was once again sitting in the whiteness.

Time: 7:00 PM  
Date: September 25th

"Yay, I'm level 7!" Yipped Keiko, jumping around like an idiot. Liz merely sweatdropped, gating out. "I gotta log out for the night homework. See ya'll!" Spoke Keiko, and gated out, then logging out. Black Rose gated out, looking over at Liz. 

"I have stuff to do, see ya!" The heavy blade spoke, and disappeared as well. Liz merely sighed, and looked around. Not as many people were on as well, they were on the delta server, and it was pretty empty, oddly enough. One would think it would be flooded with newbies just buying the game today. How very, very odd.

"Weird, how empty this place is" The Twin Blade remarked, as a high level blademaster entered. His member name was Balmung, he was well known in the Japanese version of the game, modeled on the descendent of Fianna.

"You're a new face around here" He noted, making Liz jump spinning around. She hadn't noticed he was behind her.

"Yes though I didn't really want to play this game. My friends dragged me into it You're Balmung? As in Balmung of the azure sky?" She questioned.

"I just go by Balmung, I don't use azure sky, it's too cliché. And too copycat from the game. But yes, I'm Balmung."

"Balmung That means you're admin." She said with a sigh. The blademaster looked slightly puzzled, as the twin blade managed to pull herself together.

"Well, I'd better get going. Seeing you're a newbie, I'll help you to level up when I can. See you around" He spoke, then warped out to another server or logged out, she couldn't be shure.

**New Event – Received Balmung's member address!**

"Yay!" Liz yipped, then walked off to go store some things at elf's haven. She didn't need to carry around 20 aromatic grass, now did she? Depositing the items, she sold some of her un-needed stuff at the places, and traded for Spell Blades. Equipping the item, Liz swiftly realized that it was a much better improvement over Steel Blades, the item she previously had. That and they looked cooler to boot. Walking over to the chaos gate, she decided to log out, and go to the boards.

**Thread --- Dante's Blades  
Post – Whose Dante?  
Who is this Dante person? Or the rest of the people these blades are named after. I don't get it (some_dude)**

**Post – Re: Whose Dante?  
I guess that Dante is just a person or something like that. Either way, it's a pretty powerful item for a lower-level character, so I tend not to think about it. (X_Zee_X)**

**Post – Perhaps a Video Game Dude?  
Maybe he's that guy from Devil May Cry? o.O (Bob_the_Builder)**

**Post – Re: Perhaps a Video Game Dude?  
Wouldn't then they get into a copyright infringement or case thing-a-ma-what-sit?**

**Post – Copyright(some_dude)  
Well, in .Hack//Outbreak Digimon and other various well-known things are mentioned maybe they have a deal? (Bob_the_Builder)**

**Post – Divine Comedy  
Or maybe it's from Dante's divine comedy? (vampireinaCAN)**

****

**Thread --- Church?  
Post - .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Despite what happens in .Hack//Infection as well as .Hack//Sign the keywords Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground don't take you anywhere except a normal field. But I guess that makes sense, you can't have any people who go there and get killed by a data bug monster Or have any people with special abilities like Data Drain. It juts wouldn't be fair (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
But it would be cool! That and a few other places that should have stuff Hideous Someone's Giant doesn't give you the Parasite Dragon boss battle, either. But I guess that's good, I would be killed by a monster that powerful. (Neffie)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Chosen Hopeless Nothingness doesn't take you to Skeith either. But I guess that's good, who knows what Data Drain would do and either way, you wouldn't want to have to fight any of the glitched bosses anyway, you can't defeat them without either Data Drain. And since no one has the Bracelet it's a pointless endeavor. (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
True I have to agree it's a stupid thing. (Thralk)**

****

**Thread --- Protected Area?!?  
Post: This shouldn't exist!  
There's a "protected area", I tried plugging in Hideous Hopeless Demon and it said it was a "protected area". Maybe it's still under construction? Or just a normal glitch. (MEep)**

**Post – Re: This shouldn't exist!  
Most likely under construction. Though I've been having problems the past few days on .Hack//Online. Maybe it's part of a bigger plot development? (Kathie)**

"Weird I'm going back to Mac Anu" Spoke Liz to the air. It wasn't as if anyone could hear her. However, before going back she posted her own message.

**New Thread --- Epitaph of Twilight  
Post – Full translation  
I know in .Hack//Infection they tell you a part of the Epitaph of the Twilight I think it's translated from German, anyone here got a full translation? I think it might have something to do here in .Hack//Online I'm looking up Who knows? (Liz)**

Logging back in, Liz decided to just go level up for the sake of leveling up. Little did she know what was going on in other places

Time: 7:30  
Date: September 25th

"Time to get back on!" Yipped Rachel, booting up her PS4 to get back on .Hack//Online. However, when trying to log in from the ALMIT OS screen, she was faced with an error message. Trying again, she found that she was locked out.

"Is this an event?" She questioned, then turned off the PS4. "Maybe it'll go away if I reboot the PS" She said, turning the system back on, taking out the disc, taking out the memory card, then putting both back in. She logged on again and tried to log into the world. Alas, no progress.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I wonder if Nashid's having the same problem Maybe I can play it at her house!" Picking up the telephone, Rachel called her friend to see if she could use the PS4.

"Moshi moshi. Nashid speaking, who is this?" Questioned Nashid from the other end of the line.

"It's me Rachel. Can you use your PS4 right now or .Hack//Online?" Questioned Rachel worriedly. Nashid replied sounding calm and cool, but with undertones of stress.

"No I was about to call you and ask the same question. Do you think that Liz has service?" Questioned Nashid. "Though I doubt it, the American servers are new, they're most likely down for maintenance.

"I dunno, let's call her!" Spoke Rachel, then hung up slamming down the phone on the receiver. Nashid shook her head sadly, and calmly set down the phone.

"Rachel! Dinner!" Yelled Rachel's mom, as the girl dashed downstairs to eat her evening meal. Calling Liz was totally forgotten.

Time: 8:00  
Date: September 25th

"I wonder where everyone is" Spoke Liz, warping back to Mac Anu from a field. There was oddly no one, not a single PC. There were your NPCs still manning the trade booths and stuff, but none of your usual PCs running about.

"I guess I can then just go to level up more without any disturbances. More EXP for me!" Spoke Liz and went to the random keyword selection.

Date: September 25th, 2008

**Keywords – Hidden Forbidden Holy ground  
Area Level: 6  
Element: Wood  
Warp? [Yes/No]**

**Yes**

"Shouldn't be anything too bad there, the board said it was a normal place. Well, here I go!" Spoke Liz and warped off, without a second thought. Right as she left, Balmung appeared.

"How can she be here?" He questioned to himself, then warped out.

**_Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground_**

"Wha?" Questioned Liz, looking around. This place shouldn't be like this. There was no map, first off. Second, it wasn't a normal field like the other players had said. And third, there were no monsters or dungeons.

"Maybe they lied to keep newbies away?" She questioned, then gated out.

**_Server Town - Mac Anu _**

"Still no one" Tomorrow she'd return with her friends, therefore if there were a strong monster, she wouldn't be killed. That wouldn't be very fun. Saving she logged out entirely for the night, going upstairs to play on Neopets. The second she logged out, Balmung gated in.

"Wait!" He yelled, but she was already gone.  
Time: 12:30  
Date: September 26th

"Hi guys!" Yelled out Liz, waving her other two friends over to the table in the lunchroom. "I found this really weird place in .Hack//Online yesterday—" However, before she could say more, Rachel began to shake her and scream at her.

"YOU COULD GET ON THE WORLD YESTERDAY?!? I HATE YOU!" Nashid managed to tear Rachel off of Liz, who at the moment was very stunned.

"What do you mean? Couldn't you?" She questioned as if it was no big deal. Wrong move to make in front of Rachel.

"No I couldn't, not for the whole night after around 7! Same with Nashid here. It makes no sense" Liz looked shocked.

"I guess it makes sense there was no one in Mac Anu, or on any of the servers at all! Was I the only one there? But Why?"

"Maybe—" However, before Nashid could get another word out, the bell rang that ended lunch.

"Gotta go!" Yelled Liz and dashed off to get upstairs for Social Studies class.

Time: 5:00 

Date: September 26th

**Thread --- Church?  
Post - .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Despite what happens in .Hack//Infection as well as .Hack//Sign the keywords Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground don't take you anywhere except a normal field. But I guess that makes sense, you can't have any people who go there and get killed by a data bug monster Or have any people with special abilities like Data Drain. It juts wouldn't be fair (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
But it would be cool! That and a few other places that should have stuff Hideous Someone's Giant doesn't give you the Parasite Dragon boss battle, either. But I guess that's good, I would be killed by a monster that powerful. (Neffie)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Chosen Hopeless Nothingness doesn't take you to Skeith either. But I guess that's good, who knows what Data Drain would do and either way, you wouldn't want to have to fight any of the glitched bosses anyway, you can't defeat them without either Data Drain. And since no one has the Bracelet it's a pointless endeavor. (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
True I have to agree it's a stupid thing. (Thralk)**

**Add new reply –   
New Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
That's odd I went there around 7:30 PM yesterday (EST) and I could access it. It was weird, a church. Like in .Hack//Infection. Hidden Forbidden Holy ground gives you the church. Maybe you all were just on the wrong server? (Liz)  
Add New Post? [Yes/No]**

**Yes**

**New Post added**

Time: 5:30

Date: September 26th

**Event – Flash mail from Liz; Invitation to party**

"Hmm I guess I'd better get to Mac Anu!" Spoke Rachel, gating to the Delta server from the Lambda. Nashid got a similar message and teleported too.

"Good You're both here. Come with me, I'll give the keywords, just follow. I found something very interesting..."

"Whatever you say"

**Keyword List  
Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground  
Area Level: 6  
Element: Wood  
Warp? [Yes/No]**

**Yes**

**_Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground_**

"Why did you take us to a level 6 area?" Questioned Rachel. "There's nothing here, not even any monsters! }:("

"Don't give the grumpy face at me!" Liz exclaimed. "But isn't this weird? It's like, this place shouldn't exist."

"I must agree, there's something seriously wrong" The heavy blade added. The Heavy axe merely scoffed.

"Let's just go and get this over with" Spoke Rachel, and opened the chapel doors. She entered, followed by Nashid. Liz was the last to enter, as the doors closed behind them.

_-White Noise-_

**Error – System Error  
Warning!  
Warning!  
Warning!  
Corrupted Data Present**

Liz watched the red words flash on the screen, the white noise blacking out all sound except from that from the headset itself. The screen flickered, and the scenery changed.

"What the heck?" Spoke Liz, looking about. She wasn't on the inside of the chapel. She was in a place of pure white-ness, endless nothing-ness that stretched on forever. 

_PING_

"Wha?" She heard the bleep-like noise, it was oddly synthetic yet slightly chime-like. Looking up, she watched the sky flickered, to an odd field.

_PING_

Thorns surrounded her, leaving only a large circle as a clearing. Within it was a bed, a nearly adult girl floating in a sitting position above it. There was an odd cat-like creature floating near her as well, he had an odd hat and was strangely human, yet definitely feline. The teenage ghost whispered something to the cat-human, who approached Liz.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" She yelled at the two. The girl had no reaction to her or her presence, but the cat looked up. It spoke, yet the sound was unheard. Yet the twin blade seemed to hear the creature just fine.

"The twilight bracelet? Is this some sort of event thing?" Liz questioned, cocking her head to the side. The cat shook its head, as the ground itself began to rumble. As it spoke more, it seemed to take on a more worried and desperate tone. The creature attempted to push a book into the user's hands, but she rejected such.

"What is this? I don't need this – it voids the User Agreement!" Liz yelled, assuming it was a hacked item (there was no such on record), however, before much anything else could be said, the field began to flicker and shatter, a large creature behind her. However, before anything else could occur, a hole ripped in the field, as another player stepped in, holding out a hand to Liz.

"C'mon!" Yelled the person, as Liz grabbed his hand and was dragged through the hole, out of the odd field. They were both in what looked like a bedraggled field. Most of the items were floating around, only halve-there. Eaten away, as if by some virus. 

"Where where are we now?" She questioned. He sat down atop one of the piles of rubble. The boy, or should I say teen, was unusually tall. 16-ish, he had striking emerald eyes, and raven black hair. He had a thin frame, almost anorexic. A strange feline aurora surrounded him; he was a warrior like no other she had seen. Illegally altered data that was a definite. He _looked_ like a twin-blade, with two glass daggers. She tried to look at the level; it had an infinity sign next to it. However, he couldn't be a twin blade, as he had a blademaster's sword slung over his back. A hacker.

"I don't concern myself with hackers" She grumbled, and walked off towards nowhere-ness. He gave a laugh.

"I never said you had to. But one would think you would be thankful. And either way, right now I'm the only way out of here!" Liz gave a snort.

"So I am saved by one person to be held hostage in another equally odd place? I liked the cat person and the girl place better. At least it wasn't as freakish." She spoke.

"You will understand in time, why you were brought here. Now, go." He spoke, as a chaos gate appeared. She warped through it, as both her and the gate disappeared.

"Newbies" He grumbled, and warped out of the field as well.

**_Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground_**

"Holy guacamole" Spoke Liz, entering the chapel. Her friends merely stared at her, quizzically. Liz looked shocked that they didn't notice her absence.

"What is it?" They both questioned in unison.

"Didn't wasn't When I entered here, I wasn't in here, but somewhere else I I can't remember the rest" The memory had fled her, as she looked about inside. "Well, there's nothing really here. I guess there really was no reason to come here" Spoke Liz, trailing off. Until Balmung ran in.

"Get out NOW! None of you should be here, there's something wrong!" He yelled. "Corrupted data, get out—" Before he could finish, a headhunter monster was teleported in.

"What the hell? Wait this must be an event! It all makes sense. So now you're going to attack it, and it won't work, and then we'll all fight it, and then it'll die! Right?" Rachel said, smiling.

"This isn't any event, if it was then I'd know about it!" Spoke Nashid. "This wasn't in the Japanese version" She spoke, as Balmung hit it. It died, as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"See, nothing wrong!" Spoke Keiko, a goofy grin on her face. Black Rose gave a nod of agreement, but Liz continued to stare at the body of the headhunter (which oddly enough, hadn't faded away).

"Guys I don't think it's dead" But before she could say another word, out of it's dead corpse, out came another headhunter, but green paneling was upon it. Due to its sheer size, it crashed into the roof. 

"Oh no" Spoke Liz, as Rachel rushed to attack the creature. The hit registered, but its HP (which seemed to be made up of irregular characters) didn't deplete. Balmung rushed it, as Liz backed up.

"Get out, NOW! I'll hold it off!" The blademaster yelled, parrying the creature's every blow. Black Rose and Keiko began to back out of the room, but Liz remained. She thought to herself, as her friends kept backing out of the odd chapel. _–No this can't be right. It's too similar, it CAN'T be happening!-_

"No, you'll be hurt! You'll go into a coma!" Yelled the twin-blade, rushing the creature before her friends could grab her (but they tried anyway, grasping air).

"Stay back!" Yelled Balmung, baring her way but then the creature took that chance, striking him down.

"No!" Keiko, Black Rose, and Liz yelled in unison. The damage registered as 9999, an amount greater then his HP. Watching him disappear, she glared.

"He BETTER'D not be in a coma You'll PAY!" Liz spoke, yelling again. But this time, her friends grabbed her, dragging her outside and out of the battle area, forcefully gating her out.

**_Server Town - Mac Anu_**

"I think we'd better log out" Spoke Black Rose gauntly, glancing left and right as if something was about to jump out and eat her.

"That's most likely the best idea I've heard all day." Remarked Liz. "Well, G'night!" She spoke, logging out. Her friends swiftly followed suit.

Time: 4:40

Date: September 27th

_-New News-_

The OS flashed in one of the side-icons, Liz scanning her eyes across the virtual screen. Clicking it open, she had to clamp her own mouth shut to keep from screaming.

_Video Game, Show, and Manga Holding True to Life?_

_September 26__th__, about 6PM The World' player Balmung [of the Azure Sky] admin worker was found passed out in front of his PS4 terminal. Doctors conformed he was indeed in a coma, but the victim recovered a few hours later. C.C. Corp claims that their product and video game have no connection to the coma._

_Balmung has went back to his work, stating that:_

_"I merely overworked myself. Sitting in front of a game screen too long can put anyone in a coma if they try hard enough. I an not effected by this incident in the least."_

_Further investigation on the incident has went underway, but no evidence has been found thus far._

"Oh dear god at least he's alright. I gotta check back with him—what's this? An update, hmmm I'll just download this,"

_CLICK_

"And install that,"

_CLICK_

"And the new update has been put in. Extended parties and party chaining, meh just LUFF such things! Now 6 to a party!" A smirk drawing on Liz Drakken's face, she logged into the world.

Time: 4:55

Date: September 27th 

**Event – Flash mail from Liz; Invitation to party**

Such a message flashed across the screens of Rachel's, Nashid's, and Balmung's computers nearly at the same time. Two out of three responded, one ignored it can you guess who did what?

"Hmmm I'm still a bit un-shure on this I'll get back to this later." Spoke Balmung, declining the offer. Mainly because, Liz was INDEED one of the three that was there during the incident, and the player was still slightly shaken from the occurrence.

"I'm game!" Spoke Nashid, warping to delta server Mac Anu to join her friend. Rachel had a similar reaction, just having logged in a few seconds ago as well. Both appeared by the chaos gate, and both nearly knocked over by a running Liz.

"You two saw the news? Creepy" She remarked with a shudder.

"News?" Questioned Keiko, raising an eyebrow and adjusting her axe. "Liz, you know I never read that!" She stated, her goofy grin taking up her face again. Black Rose struck her on the back of the head, causing Keiko to wince.

"The news I didn't get a chance to check it. Why, what's there?" Questioned the blademaster. Liz gave a sigh.

"I'll tell ya'll later C'mon, we have investigating to do back to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground again!" The group nodded in unison (though some warily), as the three gated out back to the dangerous, dangerous place.

**_Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground_**

"What in the seven circles of hell happened?" Questioned Keiko, looking about. "This place is so normal!" She exclaimed, raising her axe high above her head then bringing it down, as it thudded on the ground, the normal reaction. She looked towards the long spires and the Mandragoras that grew there. "It's like nothing ever happened. Maybe it didn't."

"Yeah, maybe Rachel—I mean Keiko's right. Maybe it was just some freakish collective dream." Black Rose spoke. "Hopefully that was dammed scary." Considered the comments of her buddies, but gave a sigh. _–But I know it happened the news confirms that. Wait-_

"Well, any comments on such?" Questioned Keiko. Liz didn't even look over, her friend's voice sounding distant and muted. "Liz, can you hear me?"

"Wait there's some static on the line, gimme a moment to reset my headset. It's almost like _white noise_." Eyes opening wide in shock, Liz snapped up, looking about, eyes wide. "We have to leave here NOW!" She yelled.

"C'mon, don't spoil the funwe just got here!" Spoke Black Rose. Keiko glared.

"You told us to go here you're beginning to sound like Balmung." The girl spoke adding a snort at the end. "It's not like anything's going to happen what is THAT?" Rachel trailed off, watching the screen flicker. The moment the colors were inverted, during the moment of the flicker she saw something. A shape, an outline, of a humanoid beast.

"Gods, NO!" Yelled Liz, pushing her friends to the ground, as she watched something swoop down from overhead. Yet her friends (save the one flicker) saw none of it.

"Calm down! You're crushing us!" Complained Black Rose, pushing her friend off her. "It's not like there's any danger"

"Here it comes again!" Yelled the twin blade, pulling her friends harshly to the right. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Although we can't feel the pain from this game, STOP! You're gonna hurt me" Remarked Rachel, glaring. "What, you seeing ghosts again? You've been playing that Ouija' game too long. Calm—" With that, Keiko froze. The entire place flickered, the area, the background, and her friends all _dissolved_. 

_Ping_

The entire place dissolved, and Liz was once again in that open place, with the thorns. Piano music and what was assumed to be opera of a sort played softly in the background. The cat-human was back, holding the book again. He opened his mouth, speaking, but none was heard

"What the hell is going on? Tell me NOW!" She yelled, pounding her foot on the ground. The entire place shook, as she panicked. "Wow, I don't know my own strength unless that wasn't me" Maha looked frantic, his pantomime increasing in pace. He was using his hands, feet, and speaking, to try to express what he was saying. Although again there was no sound, Liz seemed to understand such.

"Twilight no, it's all just a manga! NO! What do you mean it's coming. The cursed wave oh gods." With that, there was another of those heavenly footsteps, the ground shaking. The entire field wavered, as if it was a lake's surface, disrupted by the drop of a pebble into such. 

_Ping_

Field flickering, she was back with her friends, watching as Rachel was raised onto a large red wand. A humanoid creature, seemingly made of stone held the wand. The stone however had corrupted parts, as if burnt and eaten away by a giant insect. The creature's steps were jerky, the heavier ones causing the field to flicker, or to freeze up for a frame or two.

"No, Rachel!" She yelled. Balmung gated in (doesn't he seem to always arrive just in time?) and attacked it. It just sidestepped his attack, although he kept striking it kept registering as Miss.

"What in the world is this?" Questioned Balmung horrified.

"This is still an event, right?" Questioned Nashid meekly. 

"No, Rachel!" Yelled Liz, trying to attack the monster head on. It merely hit her, sending her flying into the nearest solid object. Balmung ran over to see if she was still alive, as Nashid started yelling at. The creature charged up it's Data Drain, the multi-colored ring spreading, as the data lines pierced Rachel, draining her. Nashid was screaming at it, and Liz was KO'ed. The creature then turned its sights to the Heavy Blade, deciding to do the same to the Heavy Blade girl as it had done to the Axe wielder. 

"Oh no" Spoke Balmung, as the creature set it's sights on the two. However, just then, Maha entered the scene (one of those people who doesn't have to use the gate). Behind him was the floating teen, holding a red orb. Skeith backhanded Maha, sending him flying. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped. 

"What the hell?" Questioned Balmung, as Nashid ran backwards towards the cat-player to see if he was alright. The teenage ghost looked towards the large human stone-pile, who turned his sights on her.

"He's here" She spoke, finally making sound. The creature attacked her, but she nimbly jumped aside. The large creature gave an inhuman growl (actually, in-animal, it seemed more computerized then anything else) and then turned his sights back to the unsuspecting Nashid.

"No" Liz spoke, her eyes peeking open. Balmung just watched, as the Heavy Blade was drained just like her friend. With a silent shriek Black Rose's unconscious form fell to the ground, joining Keiko's.

"Look out!" Yelled the ghost-girl, as Balmung pulled the Twin Blade aside to avoid the speared point of the red wand. Attempting to stand, Liz faced the creature.

"You can kill NPC's until you're blue in the face, you can destroy the computer world until you're content but you can NOT hurt my friends!" With that, she rushed the creature, but Maha who appeared blocked her way. He held up the book, as the humanoid stone approached from behind him.

"Fine I'll take it if you get out of my way!" She said, taking the book from the creature, then closing the distance between herself and the stone pile. However, before she could get close enough, Balmung approached from behind, grabbing her, and the hacker from before entered, dragging both Balmung and the twin blade through the hole into his own server's field.

Time: Unknown

Date: September 27th

"Here again?" Questioned Liz with a sigh. "Well, I guess I'm gonna end up here a lot with the way things keep going" Spoke the twin blade, standing atop a pile of rubble. Sitting down, Balmung wasn't far off.

"I can't believe I was saved by a hacker" He sighed, as the two's savior entered the scene. Balmung glared at him, as Liz gave a snort.

"I see you two are still very much alive. That's a good thing. Oh, and how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ryuichi Kokotecezuu Thralkarsharsh Xenypheraratagona But as that's quite a mouthful I also go by the name Ryu. I'm a Leo, like long walks on the beach, and—" However, before he could say any more Liz bonked him on the head.

"Oh great we got a hacker who thinks he's a lady's man And I'm stuck here as the only lady'. Ah, the irony." She spoke, leaning back. Balmung merely sweatdropped.

"Now, to get out of here" Balmung tried to gate out. Yet it was useless. "I'm resetting" He spoke, flickered, then was gone.

"Well, it's either make me a portal, or I do a hard reset, _lover boy_." The twin-blade spoke, malice hinting in her voice. Ryu complied, as she warped out of the world.

Time: 6:00

Date: September 27th

"Elizabeth, log out of that game RIGHT NOW!" Liz's mother yelled. She was already far ahead of her mother, dashing upstairs. "I just got a call from Rachel's mom and Nashid's mom. Nashid and Rachel are both in the hospital right now, they're not shure what's wrong with them. All they know is that they just passed out while playing the game"

"Shit" Swore Liz. She very well knew she couldn't tell her mother what had happened, she wouldn't believe her and think that she was damaged as well. The memory of the news from earlier that day rang through her mind, and she gave a silent prayer that things for her friends would end up as well as before. Dashing upstairs to her room, her mother couldn't figure out her odd reaction.

Time: 12:30 

Date: September 28th

"Did you all hear what happened?" That was the gossip for the day, how Nashid and Rachel had both fallen into comas from a game. Liz was swarmed with questions, they all very well knew that they always hung around together and that the third member of the group was bound to know some info. The girl at one point actually purposely got in trouble just to be sent to the principal's office so she could be alone.

"So why are you here?" Questioned the principal to the student. Liz gave a chuckle.

"I tipped over all the desks in reach. With reason, however." She added. The principal raised an eyebrow.

"Reason? What reason could there be to that?" He questioned. Liz leaned back in the chair she was in, laughing softly to herself.

"So I could be left alone. No one would stop bothering me; the teachers didn't seem to help. So I figured that if I was sent here, then they couldn't bother me." The principal thought for a moment then replied.

"And why were they bothering you?" He questioned right back at her.

"Simple. Rachel and Nashid both fell into comas, I'm shure you very well know that. Well, I'm both their best friend and one of the party members of their group online. So it's only natural I was there when whatever had happened, had happened. So therefore I know the story, and naturally everyone else wants to know it, too. And since no one else plays the World no one else read the article on previous happenings in relation to this event." Spoke Liz, as the principal looked slightly stunned.

"If you know what happened, why not tell the police? It's very important. Or tell me." Liz began to laugh aloud, as the principal looked puzzled. Folding her fingers, the girl leaned back. The principal just watched, a disturbed look upon her face. A student messenger entered, but then exited after watching the scene for a few moments.

"They wouldn't believe me. Would you believe me? I think not. It was the video game that put them like that. Not by seizures, but the game itself. Despite the fact that this isn't the first time it happened in the last few days a coma in relation to a video game, everyone is still in shock." She calmly spoke.

"A video game cannot do such a thing. It's an impossibility, you can't put someone in a coma with a video game!" Spoke the principal. "This isn't a joking matter. If you know, then tell me!" She demanded. Liz cracked a half-smirk.

"I told you, I told you that you wouldn't believe me. That's what happened. Now, you can either make me to back to class to be taunted and teased and bothered by my peers, or I can stay here and argue with you. Or I could get sick and be mysteriously sent home and be out of everyone's hair." It was then the principal's turn to laugh.

"You're not going out of here that easily. Go back to class." Liz glared, but walked out of the office as coolly and calmly as she had entered.

Time: 10:30

Date: September 28th

"I know I promised my mom I wouldn't play but I gotta find out what happened to Nashid and Rachel!" Liz spoke, logging back in.

**Create New Thread [yes/no]  
Yes  
Thread Title: Coma – this isn't an event  
New Post Title: I need help, my friends are in a coma!  
New Post Text: I need some serious help. My friends were playing yesterday, then we encountered this weird boss and they both ended up a coma! Anyone here have any information or leads? (Liz)  
Add New Thread [yes/no]**

**Yes**

**Thread --- Church?**

**Post - .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Despite what happens in .Hack//Infection as well as .Hack//Sign the keywords Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground don't take you anywhere except a normal field. But I guess that makes sense, you can't have any people who go there and get killed by a data bug monster Or have any people with special abilities like Data Drain. It juts wouldn't be fair (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
But it would be cool! That and a few other places that should have stuff Hideous Someone's Giant doesn't give you the Parasite Dragon boss battle, either. But I guess that's good, I would be killed by a monster that powerful. (Neffie)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Chosen Hopeless Nothingness doesn't take you to Skeith either. But I guess that's good, who knows what Data Drain would do and either way, you wouldn't want to have to fight any of the glitched bosses anyway, you can't defeat them without either Data Drain. And since no one has the Bracelet it's a pointless endeavor. (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
True I have to agree it's a stupid thing. (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
That's odd I went there around 7:30 PM yesterday (EST) and I could access it. It was weird, a church. Like in .Hack//Infection. Hidden Forbidden Holy ground gives you the church. Maybe you all were just on the wrong server? (Liz)**

**Post – Are you a HACKER?!  
Impossible! I was there on every server, on the delta and the lambda Nevermind. But how could you have gotten there? Are you some sort of hacker? (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
A hacker? I hope you aren't, that'd be really bad. But maybe it'd also be good (Neffie)**

**Post – Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
How could you be on, the game was down for that time! It makes no sense I'll post back later! (Khool)**

**Add new reply –   
New Post – Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
I'm not a hacker! If so, then I'd have this all figured out that makes no sense I went back there with my friends I can't say what happened, the post would be deleted. But in short, there was this weird girl, like Aura from the games. Though she seemed older, a LOT older. Is this an event character? Though I doubt that the event includes your friends going into comas (Liz)  
Add New Post? [Yes/No]**

**Yes**

**New Post added**

Logging onto the world, Liz looked about. Her list of member addresses wasn't very long, and most of them had just been rendered useless. She looked around for someone to talk to until

"Get outta my way, n00b!" Spoke a rude female long-arm, pushing Liz out of the way after teleporting in from the Chaos Gate. Liz glared, but decided not to do anything. Walking about, there was then suddenly an event board posted, as people all around gathered to get a look at what the event was. It was a one-day event, in a contest for a rare equipment set. To be exact, it was a rare grunty food item, as well as some Phoenix down, Golden Grunty, Grunt doll, and strangely enough, Aromatic Grass

_"One day event! Race for rare and exotic items, the first one to find the treasure wins! All day today, contest is open in five minutes. And remember, a beet is neat but a gourd is adored!"_

"That makes no sense" Remarked one random player. Behind her pushed the rude long arm again, trying to get a look at the sign. This time, Liz was pissed and not going to let this happen any longer.

"I think you should say excuse me?" Spoke Liz in a sarcastic tone. The long arm glared at her, as Liz glared right back.

"Stay outta my way, newbie." She snapped back, as Liz continued to glare. Then suddenly she cracked a half-smirk.

"Who's the newbie? I'm level 10, I'm 3 levels higher then you." The other person looked shocked.

"I thought you were only 4. Whatever!" She spoke, running to the chaos gate and teleporting off.

"Well, I don't want to win this contest. I'm only going to get some information" Liz gave a sigh as she received the keywords for the contest.

**Received New Keyword Set – Primitive Haunted Aqua field**

Giving a smirk, she made her way over to the chaos gate and teleported, followed by many others. However, unlike the others she wasn't going for the prize.

**_Primitive Haunted Aqua field_**

"Hmmm now, how to go about this" She noticed people were going after the root vegetable around, as she looked about. The twin blade gave a chuckle as she watched people pull up the food items, cutting them open, slashing them, burning them. She popped up behind one random player.

"Excuse me, could you spare a moment—" 

"Get out of my way!" Spoke the person pushing her off. She grumbled something inaudible, but then went to another person.

"Do you know anything about—"

"Bug off!" The person said, dashing off. Liz gave a humph, looking about.

"People here are so rude sometimes Maybe once the contest is over, things will be better" She spoke, sitting down in the world, then taking off the equipment. Going upstairs, she needed a drink. Turning on the tap water, she let it run for a little bit, picking up her copy of .Hack//Legend of the Twilight. Flipping through, she stopped at one random page.

"A beet is neat but a gourd is adored a pumpkin? That's the answer! Maybe people will give me some answers for the prizes!" She spoke, dashing back downstairs. "I wonder why no one else thought of looking in the manga before" Putting the equipment back on, she looked about. "Now, where can I find a pumpkin" She spoke to no one, then realized she wasn't sitting on a rock. She was sitting on a pumpkin. "Yay, I win!" Liz yipped, slashing open the pumpkin to reveal

**Pumpkin Head lv.10**

**Battle Mode – On!**

"I shoulda been expecting that'" -_-' Spoke Liz, looking at the monster. "Well, here I go! Rue rom!" She spoke, summoning up the water spell. "Thunder coil!" She added, slashing the pumpkin head into nothingness. It disappeared, registering the exp. and the items appeared.

**Received - Phoenix down, Golden Grunty, Grunt doll, Aromatic Grass, Flying Grunty Food™**

"I won!" The twin blade yipped, as nearly everyone warped out. Except for one female wavemaster and a wolf. The wolf transformed into a human, he was of the werewolf profession and was in his dog form to sniff out the item. They both approached, as Liz readied her weapons.

"Don't worry, we won't fight you for the items." The wavemaster spoke. The twin-blade still was looking at them suspiciously.

"We wish just to trade the information you want, for that aromatic grass. Not unlike Mia and Elk from the games, we too take a fancy in collecting aromatic grass, and raising its price in that same fashion. We know of your problem and your friends. We wish to help." Spoke the werewolf. 

"What information do you have?" Questioned Liz, holding the aromatic grass. The wavemaster cracked a halve smirk.

"Your e-mail address and the aromatic grass, and you shall find out soon enough. The item is useless to you." Spoke the wavemaster. Liz glared.

"It's true. Why keep such a useless item?" Questioned the werewolf. It was now Liz's turn to crack a half-smirk.

"Because I know that you both want it, but I don't. Therefore to you it has value, and suddenly this nothing item has worth. But I'll take your deal." She spoke, handing over the grass and sending them both her e-mail address. 

**Event – Received Liz's e-mail address!**

"See you around" Spoke the werewolf, as they both gated out.

**New Event – Received Doe's member address!**

**New Event – Received Inu Yasha's member address!**

"Inu Yasha?" Questioned Liz to herself, giving a chuckle. "Someone needs to get a life." She spoke, then gated out herself, going to the message boards.

**Thread --- Coma – This isn't an event!  
Post: Post deleted  
********Post Deleted*********  
By admin**

"Oh damm!" Spoke Liz, swearing. "They deleted my post? That makes no sense Unless this is for real. Then they'd want to delete it to avoid panic. I gotta talk to someone on admin. But who can I trust? Balmung!" Logging back in, she looked down her member address list and found Balmung.

**Send Flash Mail to Character Balmung?  
[Yes/No]  
Yes  
Mail Sent**

Within moments, the blademaster appeared upon the scene. He glared at the twin blade, but then his look softened, as he remembered that he had a slew of questions to ask her.

"Thank god you came I have a million questions to ask you" Started Liz, however, she trailed off, as Balmung began to speak.

"I have a few questions to ask you first. How did you get to the Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground area with the church? That place was part of the testing version, and was supposed to have been destroyed, if not already wiped out by the virus—"

"Virus? What virus, there shouldn't be no virus. That would make the game unsafe!" Liz proclaimed, as Balmung covered his mouth with his hands, realizing what he just said.

"Forget I just said that Now, your questions?" He asked, in an attempt to change the subject. Liz glared, but went on.

"First, why have both of my friends went into comas? Second, why were my posts on the boards deleted? And third, why does this game seem to be mirroring the events described in the games more and more?" She questioned worriedly.

"The first and third questions I cannot answer. The higher admin hasn't told me, and what little I know I am forbidden to speak. But on your second question, they deleted them to avoid fear and chaos. If the consumers were to know they'd stop subscribing, and the company would loose money. And despite best interests, the high admin only seems to care about the money, not about the players themselves."

"That sucks" Spoke Liz, looking off. "So there's nothing that can be done for my friends, damm I wonder what that book that cat-dude was offering me was I wonder what all of that was. Or maybe this is all some sick, twisted event as a prelude to a greater event?" She questioned.

"Book? Like in the game If it hasn't installed itself, delete it IMMIDENTALLY!" Spoke Balmung worriedly. "If they find you with it then they'll think you virus-spawn. You'll be deleted and banned from the game. And then none of us can do anything." Liz thought for a moment.

"Don't worry I won't get caught." With that she grinned, then left to the message boards to update some stuff. Balmung gave a sigh, logging off for the night.

**Thread --- Church?  
Post - .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Despite what happens in .Hack//Infection as well as .Hack//Sign the keywords Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground don't take you anywhere except a normal field. But I guess that makes sense, you can't have any people who go there and get killed by a data bug monster Or have any people with special abilities like Data Drain. It juts wouldn't be fair (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
But it would be cool! That and a few other places that should have stuff Hideous Someone's Giant doesn't give you the Parasite Dragon boss battle, either. But I guess that's good, I would be killed by a monster that powerful. (Neffie)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Chosen Hopeless Nothingness doesn't take you to Skeith either. But I guess that's good, who knows what Data Drain would do and either way, you wouldn't want to have to fight any of the glitched bosses anyway, you can't defeat them without either Data Drain. And since no one has the Bracelet it's a pointless endeavor. (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
True I have to agree it's a stupid thing. (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
That's odd I went there around 7:30 PM yesterday (EST) and I could access it. It was weird, a church. Like in .Hack//Infection. Hidden Forbidden Holy ground gives you the church. Maybe you all were just on the wrong server? (Liz)**

**Post – Are you a HACKER?!  
Impossible! I was there on every server, on the delta and the lambda Nevermind. But how could you have gotten there? Are you some sort of hacker? (Thralk)**

**Post: Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
A hacker? I hope you aren't, that'd be really bad. But maybe it'd also be good (Neffie)**

**Post: Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
How could you be on, the game was down for that time! It makes no sense I'll post back later! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
I'm not a hacker! If so, then I'd have this all figured out that makes no sense I went back there with my friends I can't say what happened, the post would be deleted. But in short, there was this weird girl, like Aura from the games. Though she seemed older, a LOT older. Is this an event character? Though I doubt that the event includes your friends going into comas (Liz)**

**Post – Suuuuuure  
Sure, you're not a hacker. We'll all just play by that for now. It works for us! Heh but seriously, did you all read the news? Balmung of the Azure sky in a coma and then back? Then Black Rose and Keiko both in comas, with no sign of recovery Though Balmung was apparently there too, and another person wait, that person isn't perhaps you, hmmm? (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: Suuuuuure  
Gods, it's the cause of such herself RUN! J/K, but seriously, you were there? To the holy powers, thank god you came out alright. If you have any news post it here, we're all curious to listen in! (Khool)**

**Add new reply –   
New Post – Re: Suuuuuure  
Why don't you guys and/or girls believe me? I'm NOT A HACKER! If I was then I'd have this figured out as I stated and yes, I was there. My friends are in comas. And my entire school has been on my back waiting for me to say something about it. Heh but seriously, what are we gonna do? This could happen to ANY of us! But then again if we quit and run with our tail between our legs then how can we help the others? Hmmm post back if you have any ideas! (Liz)  
Add New Post? [Yes/No]**

**Yes**

**New Post added**

****

**Thread --- Epitaph of Twilight  
Post – Full translation  
I know in .Hack//Infection they tell you a part of the Epitaph of the Twilight I think it's translated from German, anyone here got a full translation? I think it might have something to do here in .Hack//Online I'm looking up Who knows? (Liz)**

**Post – Re: Epitaph of Twilight  
I might have some information I'll find you when the time comes. Keep fighting, you'll need to so you can save your friends (Queen of the Dark)**

**Post – Hello!  
Hi Liz! It's me, Sarah! *hugs you, picks you up and swings you around* I got your postcard; so you finally bought the game? Well, we can finally talk now I still haven't set up an e-mail I'll figure it out soon! Stay out of a coma! (Selina)**

**New Post – Re: Hello!  
You're crushing my ribcage *twitch* Well, before you kill me did you read the news? My friends are all in comas, it's absolutely BIZZARE! But on a lighter note SARAH! *strangle/huggle/glomp* You're back! Yay! ^_____^ *happiness* *looks at other post* Queen of the Dark, who are you? What the –insert swearword in your language here- are you doing here? Meep?(Liz)  
Add New Post? [Yes/No]**

**Yes**

**New Post added**

With a sigh, Liz exited the boards, checking back to her desktop. There was no new mail no new much of anything. Another sigh, and she logged out, heading upstairs for dinner.

* * *

Well, you all have to admit, that wasn't _TOO_ bad for my first shot At least the chapter wasn't that short! Well, if you have any thoughts on this, please drop me a line! As well, I need a little help on OC's. vampireinaCAN needs a avatar counterpart and a reality counterpart, anyone have suggestions for name/class/appearance/level/weapon(s)? Any help is appreciated, though your work won't show through for another few chapters vampireinaCAN doesn't show up as a character for quite a while. I'm pretty happy with myself with this, at 21 pages Heh G'night! *waves, then dissapears*


	2. Dance of the Shadowless Ones

Well, here's chapter two although I started writing this only two days after the first chapter went live, like it's predecessor, it'll take a LONG time to write and a short time to post gods, I hate that.

Well, I got two replies, which is more then I expected. I would like to thank Selene. Thanks! But I'm sorry to say, vampireinaCAN would have issues being an outgoing version of Elk, mainly because vampireinaCAN is an illegally edited twin-blade character with an aiding personality (think Bear). Though later on a more outgoing version of Elk will emerge (from the cocoon of Doe, who is at the moment our Elk-equivalent). And yes, Inu Yasha the werewolf is similar to Ouca in the profession choice.

I would also like to thank decapitatedlifelessbeing as well. Thanks! Perhaps those names would work, but the age is a problem I already have most about him planned. 

I wold also like to thank my beta-reader Sarah (who couldn't review due to situations) thanks for reading this (although it most likely made no sense to you). Heh the RP game actually inspired me to finish working on this (and improve the cheese-tastic version from before, where after entering the church with her friends Liz and co. went directly to the battle with alter-Skeith where everyone got drained).

A few notes in relation to last chapter – the thread on Dante's Blades doesn't have anything to do with the plot. It's mainly to clear up confusion on how the posting works and is organized, so when the important posts and threads come up no one gets confused and misses out on the plot. Sarah told me the posts were confusing hence the reason for such.

Now, please, don't mind if there are some slight inaccuracies in relation to the game series ending. I just finished Outbreak and haven't even found Quarantine for sale so if I mess things up forgive me, all right?

As well, later on every now and then either I'll make an interlude of a real-life only chapter (the OVA equivalent in relation to the game series) either here, or in a separate shorter fic. It'll be somewhat like when Liz was at the principal's office only with more plot and less filler.

Note – There are going to be a few keyword combinations here that show up, I'm not sure on what they would actually produce, just remember that this is the Real Life' version of the world, hence most combos would produce different effects so please don't yell at me if the keywords would actually get you somewhere else? As well, don't mind my HORRIBLE French (or what deranged bits Ryu speaks), I haven't taken French since 3rd grade, and I'm only using what little I remember and I forgot how to spell everything, so forgive me?

Disclaimer: I don't own project .Hack, the PS license, Bandai, Sony, .Hack//Sign, .Hack//Infection, Mutation, Outbreak, or Quarantine. I don't own Kite, Helba, Maha, Morganna, Mia, or anyone else except Liz, Ryu, vampireinaCAN, Doe, and the annoying Long-arm who will show herself later. Nashid owns herself and Rachel owns herself. That is all Sarah owns herself as well, as so does Raiyeen/R'yeen, and I don't own Bob the Builder, Inu Yasha, or things of that sort

* * *

Time: 5:28 PM  
Date: September 29th, 2008

"Well, back to the mystery luckily my mom is out so I can actually log-in without getting in trouble. Heh" Spoke Elizabeth Drakken, setting up her PS4 and logging in to the ALMIT screen. 

_-New News-_

The News icon flashed, but she ignored it, knowing exactly what was to be there. 

_-New Mail-_

Noting the flashing of the Mail icon as well, curious, she clicked that open. She had a few new e-mails, one particularly curious one. The icon of the person was filled with visual static, but she could vaguely make out the figure of the odd teen-ghost with the red orb she had seen a few days ago.

"What the hell?" Questioned Liz, reading the mail. The text was garbled, and not seeing the overall pattern, she merely clicked it closed. However, she had numerous other e-mails as well, which made more sense then their sister message.

_I got mail from Doe and Inu Yasha I guess they held to their word._ Thought the twin-blade, clicking open the message (whose avatar curiously enough, featured BOTH the werewolf AND the wavemaster).

Aromatic Grass

_Well, I'm holding up my end of the deal. You did seem to keep up yours. Here's what I know on the situation: make well with what I give you._

_I'm trusting you've played all the games, right? Well here's something that most players _don't_ know. Fragment actually existed, it was a beta-tester of the .Hack games. Although not in the same way fragment was in the series, it DID exist._

_As well, there have been some cover-ups as of late I'm not shure how you got to that place at that time (_**Hidden Forbidden Holy ground**_) because right before that everyone was thrown off but you managed, too, and that's something already trying to be covered up. Whatever you do: don't install ANYTHING sent by sys-admin. More likely then not they're trying to delete your account right now to stop the virus before it starts_

_Again._

"Weird" Spoke Liz, clicking closed the e-mail. Somehow there wasn't an address where it was from, therefore she couldn't reply. As well, there was another e-mail, this one from Ryu.

_Oh great, he has my e-mail address_ Was all she thought, sending it to the trash instantly, not caring what he had to say. _Mail from Balmung? Might be worth reading_ Liz noted, clicking open the other seemingly important mail in her inbox.

Hmmm

_I'm giving you fair warning, whatever you're doing, stop it. Before you bring back what happened once before If not, I will be forced to take action, and being of sys-admin I can and will delete your account and ban you from _The World_ if necessary. This is a friendly warning, if you continue to do illegal activity, I will send an official warning. Void the user agreement again and I will disable your account._

_As well, if you haven't already installed it, delete whatever objects given to you by any suspicious characters, i.e.: Aura' as has been dubbed. If you do all as follows, I will forget about all illegal activity already partaken in and allow you to start over and again, if not, then I will be forced to take action._

"What an asshole!" Remarked Liz, glaring at the screen before her. "He KNOWS what's going on, yet he and his corporate ass is too LAZY to do anything except cover it up and destroy the witnesses! I guess I'll go try to figure out how to install this weird book, just to spite him I got mail from Sarah? I thought she didn't have an address" Her glare turned to a smirk, as the girl clicked open another message, this one from Sarah.

HELLO!

_It's me, Sarah! I'm back (and I figured out how to use e-mail)! *Picks you up, swings you around, puts you back down* I'm in Japan right now, although my previous pet Zakkai (the koala bear) died now I got another kitty! ^^_

_However, I'll have to leave him with these nice people I know when I move again I think I'm going to Alaska hopefully it's not much colder then Russia I don't think I could handle such temperatures for long._

_So how are you doing? I see Rachel finally forced you into getting __The World__ for the PS4, and although I can't stay on long (maybe four, five months max) I'll try to find you whenever I can. I only play this game at my friend's house, however (I don't have the Ethernet uplink, she does), so I won't be able to be on long as well_

_Sorry! :-(_

_Well, meet me at Fort Ouph tomorrow around 6PM (your time) if you can! Reply if possible, please? In case we can't meet hopefully it'll be time for back to the game'!_

_Those characters have been in limbo for way too long_

_~ Sarah_

**Reply?  
[Yes/No]  
Yes.  
Title: **Re: Hello  
**Body: **_Hi Sarah! I see you finally got your own e-mail address see, __The World__ gives you one! And with the new v-board upgrade with the *u-gloves typing doesn't take 5 hours oh how I HATED having to pick out every letter with the stupid d-pad!_

_Back on topic I'm fine, and I see you are too! YAY! Long time no talk_

_I'll be there; hopefully something won't come up (like things always do). But I have some serious matters to discuss_

_On a darker note, on mention of Rachel she's in a coma so is Nashid. Read the news, _**_Black Rose_**_ and _**_Keiko_**_ are Nashid and Rachel (respectively) I can guess you know who Balmung is (and he's also a real asshole, I know him), and the third unidentified person who didn't go into a coma is Me. It was a very scary ordeal_

_I'm curious to what your character avatar will look like, see ya there! And you'd BETTER be there; I need to give you the full details of the incident_

_~ Absolute ruler of the Universe, grand high arch-mage of Dark Chaos, Queen of the Dragons (But you can just call me Liz!)_

_Original Message:_

_It's me, Sarah! I'm back (and I figured out how to use e-mail)! *Picks you up, swings you around, puts you back down* I'm in Japan right now, although my previous pet Zakkai (the koala bear) died now I got another kitty! ^^_

_However, I'll have to leave him with these nice people I know when I move again I think I'm going to Alaska hopefully it's not much colder then Russia I don't think I could handle such temperatures for long._

_So how are you doing? I see Rachel finally forced you into getting __The World__ for the PS4, and although I can't stay on long (maybe four, five months max) I'll try to find you whenever I can. I only play this game at my friend's house, however (I don't have the Ethernet uplink, she does), so I won't be able to be on long as well_

_Sorry! :-(_

_Well, meet me at Fort Ouph tomorrow around 6PM (your time) if you can! Reply if possible, please? In case we can't meet hopefully it'll be time for back to the game'!_

_Those characters have been in limbo for way too long_

_~ Sarah_

**Send Message?  
[Yes/No]  
Yes.  
Message sent.**

"Well I agree with what I wrote, the v-board does help for typing And hopefully the mind uplink will be done in a few years so I won't even have to type just think it! Oh am I lazy" Mused Liz, looking at the other mails. Most were from Rachel or Nashid, which she put in a folder to be read when she wouldn't have an emotional breakdown after doing such. "Now, what do we have here?" She saw another mail, this one not seeming to having been there earlier. Clicking it open the PS4 immediately shut down, and refused to reboot.

"DAMM!" She yelled, nearly chucking her *u-helmet across the room hadn't she remembered how fragile it was (and the pretty-but-not-nice fire it made the last time she did such).

"Wait where'd the lights go?" Questioned Elizabeth, noting now she was in complete darkness in the basement of her house. "Oh shit power failure? Haven't had one of those since the blackout a few years ago that was FUN." And with that, she went off to go find flashlights.

Time: 5:37 PM  
Date: September 29th, 2008

"Hmmm no reply? Hopefully she isn't too angry." Remarked Balmung, noting that e-mail from Liz was absent from his inbox. "Hopefully she'll take my warning seriously before she and I, along with most likely soon to be a few others, get in trouble." Said the player with a sigh. "Now oh great, more people from sys-admin bitching at me? What do they expect me to do, go and delete the virus from the system? Gods I'm not a programmer; I'm just a moderator Goddammit! Wait, what's this?" Balmung remarked, noting an odd e-mail in his inbox from someone named Bith the Black'. "Now, this is curious indeed" He added, clicking open the mail.

Hey

_So, you finally got my mail. Do you know how long it took to get past that blocker? They thought I was spam Though maybe I am. Hmmm, interesting._

_Back on topic_

_I know you're curious. Though you're scared to investigate. Seriously, tell me, which do you value more? Your job, or the lives of possibly thousands of innocents? It's your choice give me a reply if you want to know how truly deep the rabbit hole really goes. Heh._

"What the hell?" Questioned Balmung, scratching his head in confusion. However, before clicking the reply button he noted a curious .txt' attachment to the mail. Clicking it open, he was swarmed with text, floating around, diving into and out of itself in three dimensions (as the *u-visor permitted).

_The wife buffeted by "waves" turns her back on the field._

_The daughter that waited for the shadows repeated,_

_"For sure... For sure I can go home."_

_But the girl did not know..._

_The truth that waited at the end of the journey_

_The eternal mourning of her land._

_In the place of the calamitous, only life was known._

"Curious" Was all he spoke, "I have a few friends who might be interested in this. If I didn't know better I'd say that is a piece of the epitaph." Balmung added, saving it as a separate file, printing it, and putting it away so he could view it later without the computer.

"I guess I'd better send a reply. This is quite interesting"

**Reply?  
[Yes/No]  
Yes.  
Title: **Re: Hey**  
Body: **_Who the hell are you? Well, whoever you are, you've caught my attention. Don't count me in, however, I'm still deciding. _

_Where'd you get that epitaph piece?_

_You seem to know something and by the power vested in me I swear that if I find out that you're pulling my leg I will track you down and delete you or if worse, kill you._

_Original Message: _

_So, you finally got my mail. Do you know how long it took to get past that blocker? They thought I was spam Though maybe I am. Hmmm, interesting._

_Back on topic_

_I know you're curious. Though you're scared to investigate. Seriously, tell me, which do you value more? Your job, or the lives of possibly thousands of innocents? It's your choice give me a reply if you want to know how truly deep the rabbit hole really goes. Heh._

**Send Message?  
[Yes/No]  
Yes.  
Message sent.**

"He'd better hope he's not pulling my leg. Now, back into the world I need to find an old friend of mine." With that, Balmung [of the Azure Sky] once again dove back into the virtual manifestation of endless imagination; The World as aptly dubbed. But before entering the endless expanse, he noted new messages on the board.

"Now what do we have here, hmmm?" Balmung remarked, noting some posts on an old thread, and one he hadn't noticed earlier.

**Thread --- Protected Area?!?  
Post: This shouldn't exist!  
There's a "protected area", I tried plugging in Hideous Hopeless Demon and it said it was a "protected area". Maybe it's still under construction? Or just a normal glitch. (MEep)**

**Post – Re: This shouldn't exist!  
Most likely under construction. Though I've been having problems the past few days on .Hack//Online. Maybe it's part of a bigger plot development? (Kathie)**

**Add new reply –   
New Post – Deeper then you think  
Hmmm A bigger plot development seems to be the case. Best advice would be to just let it run it's course, not do much until there is some player interactivity allowed. Otherwise you might miss your chance for something new and rare altogether. (Balmung)**

**Add New Post? [Yes/No]  
Yes  
New Post added**

"I hate having to lie to the people like this, but it's for the overall good of The World. Hopefully my words will become true, and all this will be solved hopefully.

**Thread --- Church?  
Post - .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Despite what happens in .Hack//Infection as well as .Hack//Sign the keywords Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground don't take you anywhere except a normal field. But I guess that makes sense, you can't have any people who go there and get killed by a data bug monster Or have any people with special abilities like Data Drain. It juts wouldn't be fair (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
But it would be cool! That and a few other places that should have stuff Hideous Someone's Giant doesn't give you the Parasite Dragon boss battle, either. But I guess that's good, I would be killed by a monster that powerful. (Neffie)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Chosen Hopeless Nothingness doesn't take you to Skeith either. But I guess that's good, who knows what Data Drain would do and either way, you wouldn't want to have to fight any of the glitched bosses anyway, you can't defeat them without either Data Drain. And since no one has the Bracelet it's a pointless endeavor. (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
True I have to agree it's a stupid thing. (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
That's odd I went there around 7:30 PM yesterday (EST) and I could access it. It was weird, a church. Like in .Hack//Infection. Hidden Forbidden Holy ground gives you the church. Maybe you all were just on the wrong server? (Liz)**

**Post – Are you a HACKER?!  
Impossible! I was there on every server, on the delta and the lambda Nevermind. But how could you have gotten there? Are you some sort of hacker? (Thralk)**

**Post: Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
A hacker? I hope you aren't, that'd be really bad. But maybe it'd also be good (Neffie)**

**Post: Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
How could you be on, the game was down for that time! It makes no sense I'll post back later! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
I'm not a hacker! If so, then I'd have this all figured out that makes no sense I went back there with my friends I can't say what happened, the post would be deleted. But in short, there was this weird girl, like Aura from the games. Though she seemed older, a LOT older. Is this an event character? Though I doubt that the event includes your friends going into comas (Liz)**

**Post – Suuuuuure  
Sure, you're not a hacker. We'll all just play by that for now. It works for us! Heh but seriously, did you all read the news? Balmung of the Azure sky in a coma and then back? Then Black Rose and Keiko both in comas, with no sign of recovery Though Balmung was apparently there too, and another person wait, that person isn't perhaps you, hmmm? (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: Suuuuuure  
Gods, it's the cause of such herself RUN! J/K, but seriously, you were there? To the holy powers, thank god you came out alright. If you have any news post it here, we're all curious to listen in! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Suuuuuure  
Why don't you guys and/or girls believe me? I'm NOT A HACKER! If I was then I'd have this figured out as I stated and yes, I was there. My friends are in comas. And my entire school has been on my back waiting for me to say something about it. Heh but seriously, what are we gonna do? This could happen to ANY of us! But then again if we quit and run with our tail between our legs then how can we help the others? Hmmm post back if you have any ideas! (Liz)**

**Post – Perhaps  
How do you know that we aren't neither guy nor girl? But we're not going to go into that. I'm pretty confident you're not a hacker, or else, why would your post on the other board have been deleted? Seriously, people here, look around we're looking at a scared little newbie (no offence), not a class-1 black-hat hacker. Now, enough with the hacker crap, down to business.**

**So, you're the one with the friends in the comas? I believe you on having a bad time at school. It makes sense but you're right. We can't just run. Though I can't help, other situations prevent me from doing such. Terribly sorry.**

**I ****_can_**** enlist the aid of others Not to sound arrogant or egotistical, my name is pretty well known around the elder parts of this world, in the higher-level regions I have quite a reputation, and can most likely ask' some of my friends to help. But I need to see more information first. Otherwise what's the point of helping if I'm stuck in the dark? Not like I'm not accustomed to that I am a vampire living in a can. :-p (vampireinaCAN)**

**Add new reply –   
New Post – Re: Perhaps  
vampireinaCAN? Is that you? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay off the boards you needn't taint such players with your corrupted knowledge' of the world. Lies and more lies it's well known that your high ranking is only due to your constant hacking. So be gone – this isn't a case for some rag-tag vigilante such as yourself. I'm giving you fair warning before I'm forced to take more serious actions unlike some people. (Balmung)  
Add New Post? [Yes/No]  
Yes  
New Post added**

****

"I can't believe he's showing up again Whatever, I'll take care of him on my own time. As of now What the hell?" Questioned Balmung, as his PS4 console shut down. The rest of the electrical appliances in his house followed suit.

"Damm" He spoke, and went to find something that made light without electricity.**  
**

Time: Some time after six  
Date: September 30th, 2008

_-New News-_

"Perhaps something about the blackout?" Questioned Liz to herself, clicking it open. Blinking a few times, she was unsure if what she was seeing was real or not.

_Hackers Responsible for International Blackout?_

_Yesterday worldwide about 5:45 (EST) lights went out, as a blackout swept not just a part of the nation (like the blackouts of the past) but then entire world. The companies aren't sure at who to aim the blame out, but government officials point the finger at one particular group: hackers._

_Along with the revolution of Internet technology and the networking of appliances into a grand internet network, as predicted by certain masses of the public, the entire world became a target. Despite current security systems in place all over the networks, a worm' wiggled its way into the hub of the networks causing worldwide pandemonium. CC Corp, who owns not only the servers where the worm originated, but whose The World' MMPORG was shut down as well, says the following:_

_"Although we take no responsibility for the actions caused by the breech in security, we will do whatever we can to find the perpetrators for this hideous crime and have them punished to the fullest extent of the law. As we speak, investigations are being conducted. The prime suspect is Helba (as she calls herself, in model of the .Hack character) and her ring of hackers, and we are in pursuit of them as we speak" So far, no leads have been found._

"Liars!" Screamed Elizabeth, resisting the urge to throw her helmet to the ground. "Stinking filthy liars! They aren't in pursuit, they don't give a shit, they're just trying to cover their own ass" Spoke she, malice dripping from her voice. "I swear, Balmung, I will make you tell me everything you know if it's the last thing I do. Because I KNOW you know more then you're telling and that's why you are being such an ASSHOLE!" Looking at the News section, she then calmed down, noting something curious.

"Now, now where'd it go?" She questioned aloud to herself, trying to figure out where the article about Nashid and Rachel went. _It was here yesterday_ Liz thought to herself. _Unless they're trying to cover it up. Or maybe I'm hallucinating? _Shaking off the ominous feeling of deeper evil, she logged back into the world, to face the boards, swarmed with new messages. Clicking onto a familiar thread, she smirked.

**Thread --- Church?  
Post - .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Despite what happens in .Hack//Infection as well as .Hack//Sign the keywords Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground don't take you anywhere except a normal field. But I guess that makes sense, you can't have any people who go there and get killed by a data bug monster Or have any people with special abilities like Data Drain. It juts wouldn't be fair (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
But it would be cool! That and a few other places that should have stuff Hideous Someone's Giant doesn't give you the Parasite Dragon boss battle, either. But I guess that's good, I would be killed by a monster that powerful. (Neffie)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Chosen Hopeless Nothingness doesn't take you to Skeith either. But I guess that's good, who knows what Data Drain would do and either way, you wouldn't want to have to fight any of the glitched bosses anyway, you can't defeat them without either Data Drain. And since no one has the Bracelet it's a pointless endeavor. (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
True I have to agree it's a stupid thing. (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
That's odd I went there around 7:30 PM yesterday (EST) and I could access it. It was weird, a church. Like in .Hack//Infection. Hidden Forbidden Holy ground gives you the church. Maybe you all were just on the wrong server? (Liz)**

**Post – Are you a HACKER?!  
Impossible! I was there on every server, on the delta and the omega and Nevermind. But how could you have gotten there? Are you some sort of hacker? (Thralk)**

**Post: Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
A hacker? I hope you aren't, that'd be really bad. But maybe it'd also be good (Neffie)**

**Post: Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
How could you be on, the game was down for that time! It makes no sense I'll post back later! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
I'm not a hacker! If so, then I'd have this all figured out that makes no sense I went back there with my friends I can't say what happened, the post would be deleted. But in short, there was this weird girl, like Aura from the games. Though she seemed older, a LOT older. Is this an event character? Though I doubt that the event includes your friends going into comas (Liz)**

**Post – Suuuuuure  
Sure, you're not a hacker. We'll all just play by that for now. It works for us! Heh but seriously, did you all read the news? Balmung of the Azure sky in a coma and then back? Then Black Rose and Keiko both in comas, with no sign of recovery Though Balmung was apparently there too, and another person wait, that person isn't perhaps you, hmmm? (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: Suuuuuure  
Gods, it's the cause of such herself RUN! J/K, but seriously, you were there? To the holy powers, thank god you came out alright. If you have any news post it here, we're all curious to listen in! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Suuuuuure  
Why don't you guys and/or girls believe me? I'm NOT A HACKER! If I was then I'd have this figured out as I stated and yes, I was there. My friends are in comas. And my entire school has been on my back waiting for me to say something about it. Heh but seriously, what are we gonna do? This could happen to ANY of us! But then again if we quit and run with our tail between our legs then how can we help the others? Hmmm post back if you have any ideas! (Liz)**

**Post – Perhaps  
How do you know that we aren't neither guy nor girl? But we're not going to go into that. I'm pretty confident you're not a hacker, or else, why would your post on the other board have been deleted? Seriously, people here, look around we're looking at a scared little newbie (no offence), not a class-1 black-hat hacker. Now, enough with the hacker crap, down to business.**

**So, you're the one with the friends in the comas? I believe you on having a bad time at school. It makes sense but you're right. We can't just run. Though I can't help, other situations prevent me from doing such. Terribly sorry.**

**I ****_can_**** enlist the aid of others Not to sound arrogant or egotistical, my name is pretty well known around the elder parts of this world, in the higher-level regions I have quite a reputation, and can most likely ask' some of my friends to help. But I need to see more information first. Otherwise what's the point of helping if I'm stuck in the dark? Not like I'm not accustomed to that I am a vampire living in a can. :-p (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: Perhaps  
vampireinaCAN? Is that you? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay off the boards you needn't taint such players with your corrupted knowledge' of the world. Lies and more lies it's well known that your high ranking is only due to your constant hacking. So be gone – this isn't a case for some rag-tag vigilante such as yourself. I'm giving you fair warning before I'm forced to take more serious actions unlike some people. (Balmung)**

**Post – Good Ole Balmung  
Good ole Balmung Always trying to stick up for what's right by the rules that bide us to this world. I would think that some spark of human curiosity still exists in you, but I guess the flames of thought have long been extinguished by the corporate brainwashing you have been subjected too. A pity, a pity**

**And I'll post on the boards all I want, you're not board admin, nor have you any proof of any wrongdoing on my part. So you can just shove off, alright? I'm trying to peal back the veil of lies so long pulled over these players' faces, can't you see? I'm trying to enlighten them. Unlike you, who just push them further into the shadows a pity, if you were on the right side, you would be a powerful ally. Perhaps I'm right about you, for a change. But please, prove me wrong, surprise me like you always seem to do? (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Guys stop fighting, please?  
This is SERIOUS matters! Can you please stop bickering and put this crap behind you, and let's get on with WTF IS GOING ON HERE? I don't know if either of you actually READ the news before it got deleted, but we have two coma victims plus YOU Balmung, who has been there and back. And then there's this blackout and Helba is being blamed for it! Hmmm curious, curious. (Khool)**

**Add new reply –   
New Post – Re: Guys stop fighting, please?**

**I agree with Khool, stop fighting! And Balmung, you're not one to talk in the least, you were THERE you saw what HAPPENED! And don't think I'll listen to that bull crap you sent on the e-mail. vampireinaCAN is right, you are being brainwashed. Well, I'll look for leads. Hopefully it isn't the hackers like they think. That'd be a real shame. (Liz)  
Add New Post? [Yes/No]  
Yes  
New Post added**

****

_I guess he's being a jackass like normal. Wait what's this thread? Seems interesting, let's click that open. Oh yes, I created that one Heh. Finally, a reply. _The thoughts, like little bolts of lighting (there for a flash then forgotten) sped through her mind, as she clicked the thread open.

**Thread --- Epitaph of Twilight  
Post – Full translation  
I know in .Hack//Infection they tell you a part of the Epitaph of the Twilight I think it's translated from German, anyone here got a full translation? I think it might have something to do here in .Hack//Online I'm looking up Who knows? (Liz)**

**Post – Re: Epitaph of Twilight  
I might have some information I'll find you when the time comes. Keep fighting, you'll need to so you can save your friends (Queen of the Dark)**

**Post – Hello!  
Hi Liz! It's me, Sarah! *hugs you, picks you up and swings you around* I got your postcard; so you finally bought the game? Well, we can finally talk now I still haven't set up an e-mail I'll figure it out soon! Stay out of a coma! (Selina)**

**Post – Re: Hello!  
You're crushing my ribcage *twitch* Well, before you kill me did you read the news? My friends are all in comas, it's absolutely BIZZARE! But on a lighter note SARAH! *strangle/huggle/glomp* You're back! Yay! ^_____^ *happiness* *looks at other post* Queen of the Dark, who are you? What the –insert swearword in your language here- are you doing here? Meep?(Liz)**

**Post – What News?  
The News? I didn't see anything, my computer shut down and then there was the blackout before I got a chance to view the news stupid thing. Woah. That's scary, are you alright? I mean, you've done some crazy stuff, but this? Whatever you're doing, you'd better count me in, as I'm not letting you run off to get yourself KILLED without someone here to make sure you don't just drive everyone and everything insane for all we know, you'll defeat whatever this thing is by making it run away in terror. ^^ (Sarah)**

**Post – Re: Epitaph of Twilight  
Queen of the Dark *laughs* I wonder what drove me so insane to pick a title as such. And who the hell am I? Take a guess *another laugh* Well, I'm intrigued, and curious to how this will play out For now, I'll sit silent, but you will be contacted again ta-ta. (Queen of the Dark)**

"Now this is one freakish person. Whatever" Was Liz's only reply. Then, glancing at the clock, she nearly fell over backwards from the shock. "Oh gods, it's six, I gotta get to fort Ouph!" With that, she exited the boards without another thought, and logged onto the game, into the root server town of Fort Ouph.

Time: 6:10  
Date: September 30th, 2008

"Mail." Spoke Balmung in a bland tone, noting another mail from this Bith the Black' person, this one absent of an attachment. "Whatever" He clicked it open, this one shorter longer then before.

Re: Re: Hey

_Good, you're intrigued well, I won't tell you much until I know that you're trustworthy. Despite actions in the past you've committed to, I'm unsure on weather time has changed you for the worse or the better. Here's the basics, and you're going to have to believe this before I can tell you anything else. Hackers aren't responsible. That's it. Whatever bullshit ideas you have about it being the fault of hackers for the blackout, the comas it isn't. Once you understand that and believe that, for real, not just to get more information, then perhaps I'll show you a taste of what truly exists out there. Ta-ta for now._

_Original Message: _

_Who the hell are you? Well, whoever you are, you've caught my attention. Don't count me in, however, I'm still deciding. _

_Where'd you get that epitaph piece?_

_You seem to know something and by the power vested in me I swear that if I find out that you're pulling my leg I will track you down and delete you or if worse, kill you._

_Original Message: _

_So, you finally got my mail. Do you know how long it took to get past that blocker? They thought I was spam Though maybe I am. Hmmm, interesting._

_Back on topic_

_I know you're curious. Though you're scared to investigate. Seriously, tell me, which do you value more? Your job, or the lives of possibly thousands of innocents? It's your choice give me a reply if you want to know how truly deep the rabbit hole really goes. Heh._

"Who does this guy think he is? First I'll believe that hackers are innocent as sheep, then I'll be conspiring with them I nearly got fired for before, I'm not going to risk such again. But as common manners call (unlike what some people have) I guess I'd better send him some form of reply."

**Reply?  
[Yes/No]  
Yes.  
Title: **Re: Re: Re: Hey**  
Body: **_If you think I'll believe that hackers are innocent you'd better have flying pigs deliver your reply Even if they're not responsible for the whole, they have something to do with this. Hackers and illegally exited characters, that's how this stuff originates. Crap the create running vagrant That's how all this started. And I swear by the Shadowed ones, that I will NOT let this start up again!_

_Original Message: _

_Good, you're intrigued well, I won't tell you much until I know that you're trustworthy. Despite actions in the past you've committed to, I'm unsure on weather time has changed you for the worse or the better. Here's the basics, and you're going to have to believe this before I can tell you anything else. Hackers aren't responsible. That's it. Whatever bullshit ideas you have about it being the fault of hackers for the blackout, the comas it isn't. Once you understand that and believe that, for real, not just to get more information, then perhaps I'll show you a taste of what truly exists out there. Ta-ta for now._

_Original Message: _

_Who the hell are you? Well, whoever you are, you've caught my attention. Don't count me in, however, I'm still deciding. _

_Where'd you get that epitaph piece?_

_You seem to know something and by the power vested in me I swear that if I find out that you're pulling my leg I will track you down and delete you or if worse, kill you._

_Original Message: _

_So, you finally got my mail. Do you know how long it took to get past that blocker? They thought I was spam Though maybe I am. Hmmm, interesting._

_Back on topic_

_I know you're curious. Though you're scared to investigate. Seriously, tell me, which do you value more? Your job, or the lives of possibly thousands of innocents? It's your choice give me a reply if you want to know how truly deep the rabbit hole really goes. Heh._

**Send Message?  
[Yes/No]  
Yes.  
Message sent.**

Somewhere, on a small seemingly nonexistent island in the Caribbean, the You Got Mail' sign flashed on a laptop. 

Time: 6:15  
Date: September 30th, 2008

"Ugh, can you believe the blackout yesterday?" Questioned Liz to YayaYA, a player who she had just been chatting with in The World for the past few minutes.

"No, it just came out of NOWHERE! Wait it was with you too? I thought it was just here?" Questioned the Big Axe. "That's weird."

"No, remember, in the News, they stated it was hackers (as if) who did such And that since it was them (*pffft*) then hence it was—" The girl didn't get time to finish, as she was literally picked up, swung around, then put back down within the game.

"LIZ!" Yelled the person who had just nearly squeezed the living daylights out of the girl. "You're here sorry I'm late, my Kitty wanted to be pet Hello Toolie!" –sound of purring can be heard in background- "My kitty is very demanding anywho, so how are you?" Questioned Selina, looking over.

"Oh, fine did you read the reply on the board from Queen of the Dark'? Creepy" Liz spoke with a slight shudder. Sarah looked puzzled.

"What reply I just found what was there from before, plus your reply but it looked chopped up." Then it was Liz's turn to be puzzled.

"What do you mean? I—" However, she was cut off for the second time by a new event.

**New Event – Received Selina's Member Address!  
New Flash mail from Inu Yasha**

"Hello." Spoke a familiar voice from behind, causing Liz to jump and Sarah just to laugh. Behind the duo was what seemed to be a dog avatar "I see you're here, and you brought a friend. Let me introduce myself, I'm"

"PUPPY!" Yipped Sarah, bending down to pet and hug the puppy' who was indeed Inu Yasha. Liz, Doe, Inu Yasha, and YayaYA all just sweatdropped at the girl's antics. "Awww you can't feel fuzzy ears in the game" Added she, with a frown.

"Sarah this is Inu Yasha, and please don't go crazy trying to pet his ears. I don't think he'll be very happy with such antics. For the sanity of us all, please take your normal form?" Begged Liz, as Inu Yasha, with a nod, transformed into his more humanoid form.

"Hello Sarah I should have been prepared for this. *cough*CrazedAnimalLover*cough" Spoke Inu Yasha, as Doe stepped forwards.

"And I am Doe A pleasure to meet you." She spoke, shaking hands with Sarah. "And seeing how I'm not an animal I think I'm safe from attacks." The girl added, slightly skittishly. Sarah merely gave a goofy smirk, picking up her weapon which she had dropped.

"So I see you chose the Heavy Blade profession You look weird in the outfit." Liz remarked, poking the large sword that came with the profession. "A bit like Mimiru." She remarked. But anywho so now what?" Questioned the twin-blade, playing with her weapons.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Squealed Sarah, as Liz took on a slightly masochistic grin. Sarah rolled her eyes, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Oh yeah, I forgot, that's the POINT! For a moment I almost forgot the #1 Rule: DON'T ASK!" Doe and Liz just blinked, as Inu Yasha cleared her throat loudly.

"Ah-em. As I was going to say, I think we should do some normal leveling-up work. If you haven't already noticed, we have an overall average level of 15" Everyone just frowned at this realization. "So what I suggest is that what we do is we go to Mac Anu and level up as well as a few springs of Myst. We're goin to split up, then meet back here in two hours. Everyone clear?" 

"Wait, whoever said that YOU get to choose everything we do?" Complained Liz. Sarah gave a nod of agreement. "Why can't we just do what WE want and then meet back in two hours!" She added.

"Well, what were you planning on doing?" Questioned Inu Yasha. Liz shrinked back slightly, looking at her feet.

"The same thing" She said meekly. Sarah just sweatdropped. "Well, back here in two hours" The girl said with a sigh, as she added Sarah to her party, and both warped off to their own area. Doe turned to Inu Yasha with a frown.

"What if they don't come back?" Questioned Doe.

"Oh, they will. I promise." She spoke. "Now, remember, we're supposed to be meeting someone on this server and we needed them gone, so even if they don't come back it won't be a terrible loss. Now, to **_Shapeless Fragmented Wavemaster_**." Spoke Inu Yasha, as the duo phased out to where they were supposed to be going.

Time: 6:35  
Date: September 30th, 2008

"Gods, where is he?" Questioned Balmung to himself. He was supposed to be meeting Orca here, but the player was strangely absent. Nowadays, he and Orca were both sys Admin, and he along with that of the Azure Sea were called here for a meeting.

"I don't think your friend will be coming." Spoke a familiar female voice from behind him. Balmung wheeled around, face-to-face with a particular hacker. "So why not relax. He's busy, something came up." Helba gave a slight laugh afterwards, as Balmung gave a few tentative steps backwards.

"What are _you_ doing here? I should have you arrested right on sight, for that stunt with the blackout you pulled." He hissed, malice toning his voice. 

"You and what army?" Questioned Helba right back. "Really, I'd think you would have realized that by now it's not over why do you fight the truth? Aren't you here to preserve the light, and for the good of the players?"

"The good of the players involves keeping them out of danger, not throwing them right into it. I can't just ignore the thing and I refuse to believe that _thing_ is back again. We deleted it and defeated it long ago."

"Ah, the legendary .Hackers. Too bad Lios still deleted them. And then they were frozen from The World. Perhaps we all spoke too soon thinking we had defeated the final wave? Remember, Maybe the wave itself, it just a beginning'. The game is based on the epitaph, and it would be unwise not to take such into consideration."

"What are you doing here?" Questioned a newcomer. The familiar fat pig-head known as Lios stood floating in the sky, glaring down at the two. "Helba, I should have known you were behind this"

"Now, I must be going. Bye." Spoke Helba, then gated out without a second thought. Lios then turned his menacing glare at Balmung.

"Humph. You bring shame to the name of Sys Admin. Why didn't you stop her? We could have stopped the problem at the source."

"Assuming she's the problem." With that, Balmung followed the suit of Helba, gating out back to the root server as well. Lios gave another humph' and left.

Time: 6:45  
Date: September 30th, 2008

"This is where it all happened" Spoke Liz darkly, pointing to the seemingly normal field. Sarah just blinked, walked over to a spire, and collected a Mandragora.

"It seems normal enough. See, look." Spoke Sarah, taking another Mandragora. "And normal monsters. I don't see what all the hype is, this joke really isn't funny." She spoke as Liz gave a glare. "See, normal portal, normal monster." She added, as a nearby portal discharged a goblin. The duo made short work of it.

"I'm telling you, there's something not right about this place!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. With that, another goblin rushed up, which the two took care of in a few seconds. "Stupid gob what the hell?" Liz asked to the air, as another goblin, identical to the first ran over. Sarah smushed it, but then turned to the portal in horror.

"What the hell?" She asked. The portal was still there-ish, reappearing then discharging goblin after goblin. It kept replaying, like a skipping disc, more and more goblins. "Attack of the goblins!" Exclaimed Sarah, as she and Liz began to attack. Soon, however, there were too many goblins, as the two just ran.

"Normal field, eh?" Questioned Liz in a I told you so' tone of voice. Sarah gave a sour look, as they both went to gate out to root town

**Access Denied – Connection Reset by Peer**

"What the hell?" Questioned Liz, glaring. She tried again, now only to be faced with 

**504-Proxy error – Can't Access Server**

"Let me out!" She yelled, becoming tired from all the running. "Sarah, we Sarah?!" She questioned, alarm in her voice. Sarah was behind by a good deal, the slight lag created by her connection and the weight of her weapon had caused her to slowly fall behind. "Sarah!" The girl was now fighting off the goblins, who seemed to have more speed then normal. The twin blade rushed back, as they both tried to fight off the massive amount of goblins.

"Need some help?" Questioned a familiar male voice. However, the two were both too preoccupied to think much of it, as they both gave a hurried nod. "Wyrneck Rf!" Spoke the voice, as the large ominous monster-like shape faded in, destroying all the goblins with one blow, each registering a couple thousand damage, showing that the summoned must have been very high level.

"Thanks" Spoke Sarah, turning to face their savior. He looked like a twin-blade but he wasn't. It was unclear on what he was, but all that was known was that he was an illegally edited character. 

"Hello Ladies. Nice to meet with you again, Liz. And who is your friend here? Bonjur, Madame. Je mapelle Ryu." He spoke with a courteous bow. Sarah looked from Ryu to Liz.

"You know him? Why didn't you call on him before, then?" Questioned Sarah with a slight frown. Liz gave an icy glare at Ryu, then turned to face Sarah.

"Remember that R'yeen person I described before? He's somewhat like him only a lot worse. R'yeen is a friend of mine, this Ryu person is just someone who I happen to have to deal with. A hacker, and the most pathetic excuse of swine on the planet. Actually he brings swine a bad name." Liz added, after a few moments of thought. Sarah looked puzzled.

"I don't see what's so bad about him but if you say so." She turned to face Ryu with a slight glare, not holding as much weight as normal because he _seemed_ nice, despite what Liz spoke.

"Well, thanks for saving us despite Liz's sour mood. Can you get us out of here?" Sarah asked. Ryu gave a nod, as the two were teleported out, into the wrecked net-slum style are that was Ryu's home. Liz still had a pout-y look to her face, as Sarah looked about. "I've never seen this place before what field is it?"

"Field?" Laughed Ryu. "This is a derision of Net Slum created by Helba herself!" Spoke Ryu, arms wide open to emphasize the effect of greatness. "My own personal hideaway for when sys Admin gets too annoying they are _Such_ a bother." He spoke with a sigh.

"And you are such a girl" Retorted Liz with a glare. Sarah hit her on the back of the head, causing her to wince. "Now, what was that for!" Complained the girl.

"For being mean." Spoke Sarah in a slightly childish voice. Liz glared, as Sarah turned to Ryu. "I really don't understand why she's so SOUR today. Usually she's nice and hyper. Is high school getting to you? I warned you that you'd burn out at the rate you're going but NOOOOOO, you wanted to keep up the impossible schedule with everything." Spoke Sarah, scold in her tone. Liz just repeated her word for work in a mocking tone.

"Now, now, ladies don't spoil the fun. Perhaps then you'd all enjoy the company of the goblins again?" He questioned, fooling with one of his twin blades. They girls sat in silence for a few moments, then Liz stood and glared.

"So it was YOU who did that? Why" She didn't finish, literally attacking the hacker and trying to kill him with her twin blades. However, he merely put up his hand, causing the twin-blade to fly backwards into a nearby pile of rubble.

"Now, now not only is PK'ing still impossible in the new patch, you also have no excuse to act the way you're acting. Act your age, not your shoe size. Seriously, so rude. You even deleted my mail before reading it! It _was_ important." Ryu spoke, as Liz's anger boiled. However, then, Sarah stepped in.

"Stop fighting, both of you!" She yelled. "You sound like Lauren and Rebecca. Please right now can we just PLEASE cooperate." Sarah asked. Liz glared at her.

"Make me." The girl replied. 

"Fine. Since you care so little for this person I guess you don't care what I tell him." With that she walked over to Ryu. "Guess who Liz likes"

"Fine, fine, I'll behave!" Spoke Liz, pleadingly. "You're so unfair" She muttered, sitting cross-legged on one of the piles. Sarah joined her.

"I'm assuming both of you ladies would like a trip home?" Questioned Ryu, spinning a new chaos gate. Liz glared.

"If it'll get me out of your company." She hissed. Sarah gave a threatening glare, as Liz shrinked. Ryu gave a nod, as both stepped thru the green-ish portal.

Time: 7:00  
September 30th, 2008

"This is so odd we've been waiting here a little over 30 minutes and he still hasn't shown himself!" Remarked Inu Yasha. Doe merely gave a nod, as she glanced about. Tapping her wavemaster staff on the ground, there was no response.

"Well, maybe he isn't coming?" Questioned the wavemaster meekly. The werewolf just looked down at his companion.

"No, he'll come. He has to. If he wants this back." He spoke, holding up a gold pendent. It was circular, with runic inscriptions around the edges. In the middle was a dull red stone. Within, if one looked closely enough, they could see 0's and 1's floating around about. Obviously a hacked item.

"So that's why he said he'd show up I wouldn't think he'd be so willing to come. I mean but wouldn't he then be glad to help?" Questioned Doe. 

"Doe, I don't think you understand who we're dealing with. This isn't vampireinaCAN who we called this is Lios, sys Admin. And with this particular (fake) item that belongs to the illegally edited player, he can finally close the case on him and delete his account. We know the pig-head isn't a programmer so he won't realize the fakeness of the item So vampireinaCAN is safe, and we have out information." Spoke Inu Yasha, as both waited.

"Where is he?" Questioned Doe to herself, leaning back on one of the giant mushrooms. "It's seven, we only have one hour left until we're supposed to meet the others. I wonder"

"Wonder what?" Questioned a scorning male voice from behind the duo. Doe spun around, skittish like a rabbit. Inu Yasha didn't react, merely chuckling to himself.

"So, the pig head has finally arrived took you long enough. You're late." He spoke, laughter light in his voice. Lios glared.

"I'm not a pig head. I'm sys Admin and I can freeze you if I feel like it."

"Oh shutup with the bullcrap. You can't freeze me without reason, and either way, you're only a moderator, you report, not freeze." Inu Yasha replied. "Now, now Stop being arrogant and let's get down to business. I have what you want, but you'll going to have to tell me something to get it."

"I'll tell you if I please. We already have enough evidence to close the case on vampireinaCAN without your aid." Spoke Lios, in a cynical tone. He obviously didn't like being helped by anyone.

"No you don't even a newbie with a bit of research would know that. Otherwise, then why is Balmung so gung-ho on trying to track him down? You need this item, to close the case. Now tell me is it back?" Questioned Inu Yasha.

"What back?" Replied Lios, ignoring the other comment.

"You know the bracelet." Cut in Doe, then shrinking back. She took a few tentative steps away from the others.

"The bracelet was deleted years ago. I don't even know why you're even questioning about it, it doesn't exist. Nor should it have ever." He added.

"It exists or if not at the moment, it will exist. The server crash a few days ago the blackout, the comas. The sings that foretell the coming of the eight waves. Skeith, the shadow of death, Innus, the mirage of deceit, you know how it goes. You know what's going to happen and it's only going to get worse." Spoke Inu Yasha.

"Well, if you know so much, then why are you asking me any questions?" Asked Lios.

"I'll be asking the questions around here, thank you very much. And because I need to conform some inside information. Now tell me, is she back?" Questioned Inu Yasha, her patience swiftly evaporating.

"I don't know." Spoke Lios coldly. "And even if **it** is, **it** won't be back for long." He added, putting emphasis on the word it. Obviously he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that whatever it' was seemed to have a gender. "Now the pendent?" He questioned. Inu Yasha handed it over, as the two gated out.

"Now, to make sure it's real up down up down left right down." He recited the directions to himself as he went to activate the pendent (to check it if it was a fake) and

_TWANG_

Lios was now turned a bright unappealing shade of magenta, every bit of him (think when Piros was turned pink). 

"Grrrrr" He gave a deep growl, before fading out to change his data or at least get things back to normal for himself.

Time: 8:00  
Date: September 30th, 2008

"Well, I can't believe we killed an hour so easily well, at least now I'm level 20!" Remarked Sarah with a smirk. Liz wasn't so pleased, she had gotten killed one too many times for her comfort. As she had realized, the fishskin' weapon she had traded for was less useful then she anticipated, her MP not being high enough to use the Merrows' attack. Therefore, she was only 19, being killed in the battle that would have taken her to level 20.

"We shouldn't have gone to that level 30 place at the end" Grumbled Liz with a glare. Sarah merely smirked, as the two went to Fort Ouph. They were soon met by 

"Balmung?" Questioned Sarah, blinking. "Oh, aren't you that person from the manga who—" Liz cut her friend off by hitting her on the back of the head.

"This Balmung' here isn't the same one that one was noble, this one's a jackass." Spoke Liz bitterly in an undertone to Sarah.

"Jeez, you have a lot of problems with the males in this game." She remarked, then turned to face Balmung. "Excuse us" She spoke, trying to push her way past the blademaster who was blocking their way. However, he didn't move.

"I need to speak with you two." He spoke darkly. "Follow." Both of the girls just obeyed, not having anything better to do as Doe and Inu Yasha weren't yet present. Soon enough, they reached a deserted corner of the sky fort, somewhere behind the grunty farm. It took a good 5 minutes to stop Sarah from strangle-hugging the little grunty.

"So, you here to freeze me?" Questioned Liz cynically. Balmung gave a dark chuckle.

"Not yet. I'm here to give you one final warning, you stop meddling with hackers, and you delete that book of yours and stop things before they start up. You hear me? Now, I think you two'd better be going, there is a werewolf and a wavemaster nearby who are looking for you."

"Gladly." Spoke Sarah, dragging Liz along. "C'mon Liz, don't start another fight." She spoke, as Liz gave Balmung the finger (can you do that in the game?).

"Where were you two?" Questioned Doe, looking at Sarah and Liz who just came from the direction of the grunty farm.

"Sarah wanted to play with the grunty." Spoke Liz for a quick cover-up. And it was actually half-true. Sarah gave a sheepish smirk, as Inu Yasha dragged the trio over to behind the potion shop.

"Now, listen I got some information from Lios—" Inu Yasha was cut off.

"I thought you said you were going to level up!" Squealed Liz, right before Sarah silenced her.

"As I was saying I found out some interesting information. But before I speak anything, have either of you witnessed a particular white-robed girl anywhere nearby?" Questioned Inu Yasha. Sarah shook her head, but Liz gave a nod.

"She looked Sarah's age and she looked ghostly pale. With a red orb, she was accompanied by an odd cat-character, not that dissimilar to Maha." Spoke Liz, with a sigh. "That was right after Nashid and Rachel were drained"

"Hmmm did she perhaps give you any form of book?" Questioned Doe. Liz gave a nod. Inu Yasha gave a stern look.

"And you'd better not be joking, right?" He questioned. Liz nodded, as Sarah looked over.

"You didn't tell me this!" The girl exclaimed. "I feel so left out" Adjusting her blade, Sarah frowned.

"You didn't need to know." Spoke Liz. "And I couldn't say it without having an emotional breakdown, anyway. And Inu, no, I'm not joking. How can you fake a coma?" She questioned. Inu Yasha gave a nod.

"Alright then listen. You don't seem to have installed it yet, so just lay-low. Alright? Keep a low profile and I'll mail both of you. Sarah, I'm going to need your e-mail address and member address." Sarah gave a nod.

**New Event – Received Sarah's E-mail Address  
New Event – Received Sarah's Member Address**

"Now, good day." Spoke Inu Yasha with a nod. 

"And one more thing do either of you have any" Doe cut in, then trailing off.

"Aromatic grass?" Cut in Liz. "Plenty. Sarah and I collected a great deal of it whilst waiting. Here, it's useless to us." Spoke Liz, handing over the item to the two. Both smirked, then logged out at the Chaos Gate.

"Well, I guess I don't know what to do now." Spoke Liz. Sarah looked over sadly.

"My mom says I have to log off Bye." With that, she gated out. Liz swore something violent, pacing in circles. 

"I hate being bored and alone" Checking her member address list, she gave another swear. Doe and Inu Yasha just logged off, she was pissed at Balmung, why Ryu was even there she didn't know and hated him, Sarah just left for the night, and Black Rose and Keiko were gone.

"Move it or loose it!" Spoke someone from behind her, pushing Liz violently out of the way as she darted towards one of the shops.

"You could try excuse me!" Yelled Liz with a glare. The long arm turned with a glare.

"There is no excuse for idiots like you!" She yelled. Eye twitching, Liz ran after the person and pushed her to the floor.

"Don't push people." Spoke Liz glaring down at her. With that, she walked off. The long arm glared, and muttered something colorful about n00bs'. Liz just scoffed, walking over to the Chaos Gate to get back to a lower level server she didn't feel like getting killed in a level 70 place for the time being.

Time: 8:15  
Date: September 30th, 2008

"So someone now has the book, eh?" Questioned a voice that seemingly came from everywhere at once. The field was a thorn-filled field, long snake-like thorny vines surrounding a single clearing, where a seemingly teenaged girl in white robes floated above a bed, sitting and reading a book. Nearby was a cat-like figure. The voice didn't seem to come from either of them. The cat replied, but although his lips were clearly moving, no sound was emitted from them.

"I see hmmm. So the waves have returned? Perfect Maha, I'm assuming then you know your part?" The cat gave a nod, hanging his head low. However, before another word could be said by any of them, a familiar wavemaster faded into the field.

"Hello Doe. So I see you've returned with more grass So much? It must have taken forever to collect this much!" Spoke the voice, as the female wavemaster presented the aromatic grass to the cat-like creature. The cat gave a nod, as Doe turned to the girl, who merely peeked up from the book at her.

"I actually didn't collect it all on my own. Inu Yasha helped me, plus two other girls" She spoke meekly. The girl then looked intrigued, looking over at the wavemaster.

"Now, that's interesting" Spoke the voice. "Inu Yasha is allowed, but I warned you not to interact with many others. You know what they'll do in the end. Selfish humans."

"Yes I've already seen that." Spoke Doe weakly. The voice seemed almost to be smirking, if a disembodied voice could do such a thing.

Time: 8:50  
Date: September 30th, 2008

Liz gave a sigh, gating out to the root town again. She had just finished some leveling up, and was looking for more party members. Unfortunately for her, not many people were logged on this close to nine at night.

"Damm" She hissed to herself. "Well, I guess I'd better be leveling up some more." Heading to Ariel City, she gave a sigh as she went to the random feature, getting a nice low-level 24-fire type place. Warping in, she blinked for a few moments.

"That's odd this should be magma field, not jungle" She spoke to herself. Collecting the Piney Apple that grew there, she went to the next room, to find nothing. Just a Spring of Myst. The rest of her adventure proceeded the same, until she reached the dungeon.

"Now this is just plain weird." She exclaimed to herself, finding that the dungeon interior was more suited to the weird animal-head dungeons in desert and winter type areas then forest. "Hopefully I'll get a fight here" However, there were no portals to be found. Reaching the lowest level, she gave a sigh. She had explored the rest of the level and there was no Gott Statue to be found. And she found it all very odd. Reaching what she assumed was either the Gott Statue room or was the room that would connect her to such, she entered, finding this to have no exit. However, there was a monster portal, something she was grateful for. 

"Now, a fight." Liz spoke to herself, activating the portal to find A treasure chest. _Damm how's a girl supposed to get exp. With no monsters!_ She thought to herself, going to open the treasure chest and it attacked her.

"Oh, a mimic!" She spoke to herself, and attacked the monster. It died swiftly, as Liz pouted about the battle being too easy. However, before she could make any remarks about the dungeon being glitched with no monsters and gott statue, a door appeared. Shrugging and assuming she had merely not seen it, she entered it, to be blinded by white light.

Time: 9:00   
Date: September 30th, 2008

"Balmung" Spoke a voice from behind him. Balmung wheeled around, now face-to-face with a blademaster such as himself. However, his outfit was different, more suited to that of Marlo or Silver Knight.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Balmung questioned bitterly. "Or am I not allowed to level up in peace." He added. The player merely smirked, approaching.

"Just here to warn you" Spoke he, a smirk playing on his face. Balmung finished slashing the monster he had been attacking, then looked up at him. "Ah, so you're intrigued your last mail was slightly rude, and I was afraid you wouldn't even be here right now. But I guess my intuition was right." The person added.

"I came here by random, so your right-ness' was just luck." Balmung spoke, a cynical tone in his voice. "Now, what is it you wish to warn me about?"

"No matter I'm here to warn you about this" And with that, in the middle of the field dropped down a Red Wyrm. Normally, the creature would be easy to defeat... but the green paneling signaled it wasn't just a normal monster. It was a data-bugged one. "But you took to long arguing so I got no time. I'll send in help, but ta-ta for now." Balmung gave a growl, then dodged the fire attack spewed out by the creature.

Time: 9:05  
Date: September 30th, 2008

"Wha Balmung!" Exclaimed Liz, now suddenly in the same room as the other warrior who was fighting the Red Wyrm. And loosing.

"Get out now!" He yelled. The twin-blade looked about in dismay, as the only exit was sealed.

"I can't!" She yelled. "But I can help you!" She yelled. Balmung was using his various attacks, but he couldn't use his magic, being out of MP from the previous battle.

"You'll be hurt like the others!" Warned Balmung. However, Liz ignored him, as her MP finished refilling, giving her enough SP to cast

"Merrows!" She spoke, the powerful water-god attacking the Red Wyrm. The Elemental Critical' sign appeared, but she didn't see it's HP going down at all. "Wha-what is that thing?" Questioned Liz, horrified as no damage was done.

"It can't be killed!" Spoke Balmung. Liz looked puzzled, she couldn't hear him over the white noise that suddenly came in on her headset. The screen flickered, as she was in a white zone, and a book in front of her. It opened up, as words began to fly out. A large bracelet of data formed on her wrist, and despite how she tried to get it off, it wouldn't be removed. The screen flickered again, as they were back in the dungeon.

"Stop lagging!" Scolded Balmung, noting Liz completely freeze up for the moment. "Reset, it's the only way out of here!" He yelled. However, Liz had other ideas. _If the game holds true gods, please let it do._ Accessing her skill list, she found one curious one, which was labeled as ???? ?????' She hit the Wyrm once again with Merrows (somehow her SP was mysteriously restored), and watched as a green band of data formed around the creature.

"DATA DRAIN!" She yelled, as the screen flickered, she now in the whiteness facing the creature, which was frozen. The bracelet spread out like a plasma cannon about to fire, and then

_SZWING_ Lines of data went through the creature, it forming then into a dragon puppy. The screen flickered, as a new event registered.

**Received – Virus Core K**

All that was left of the creature was a dragon puppy, which Balmung easily slashed doing 9999 damage to the creature.

"You you wield the same power that hurt the others." Threatened Balmung, pointing his sword at the Twin Blade. However, she let her weapons drop to her sides.

"You know what just happened you didn't say anything. You are a liar and a deceiver. You're just letting the players sit by, and be consumed, like a flock of sheep." Before Balmung could get a reply out to the girl, Liz used a Sprite Ocarina and disappeared, then gating out.

"Humph." Was Balmung's only reply, before he himself logged out, making a brief visit to the boards before shutting down for the night.

**Thread --- Protected Area?!?  
Post: This shouldn't exist!  
There's a "protected area", I tried plugging in Hideous Hopeless Demon and it said it was a "protected area". Maybe it's still under construction? Or just a normal glitch. (MEep)**

**Post – Re: This shouldn't exist!  
Most likely under construction. Though I've been having problems the past few days on .Hack//Online. Maybe it's part of a bigger plot development? (Kathie)**

**Post – Deeper then you think  
Hmmm A bigger plot development seems to be the case. Best advice would be to just let it run it's course, not do much until there is some player interactivity allowed. Otherwise you might miss your chance for something new and rare altogether. (Balmung)**

**Post – Re: Deeper then you think  
A plot development? You wish Balmung, Balmung, Balmung trying to hide everything? That got you nowhere last time I advise you either aide or stay out. Before you just make things worse. (?????)**

**Add new reply –   
New Post – Re: Deeper then you think  
I don't know who you are, but I think you'd better watch what you say. Poisoning the minds of the innocent with your lies will get you nowhere except a world of ice. (Balmung)  
Add New Post? [Yes/No]  
Yes  
New Post added**

**Thread --- Epitaph of Twilight  
Post – Full translation  
I know in .Hack//Infection they tell you a part of the Epitaph of the Twilight I think it's translated from German, anyone here got a full translation? I think it might have something to do here in .Hack//Online I'm looking up Who knows? (Liz)**

**Post – Re: Epitaph of Twilight  
I might have some information I'll find you when the time comes. Keep fighting, you'll need to so you can save your friends (Queen of the Dark)**

**Post – Hello!  
Hi Liz! It's me, Sarah! *hugs you, picks you up and swings you around* I got your postcard; so you finally bought the game? Well, we can finally talk now I still haven't set up an e-mail I'll figure it out soon! Stay out of a coma! (Selina)**

**Post – Re: Hello!  
You're crushing my ribcage *twitch* Well, before you kill me did you read the news? My friends are all in comas, it's absolutely BIZZARE! But on a lighter note SARAH! *strangle/huggle/glomp* You're back! Yay! ^_____^ *happiness* *looks at other post* Queen of the Dark, who are you? What the –insert swearword in your language here- are you doing here? Meep?(Liz)**

**Post – What News?  
The News? I didn't see anything, my computer shut down and then there was the blackout before I got a chance to view the news stupid thing. Woah. That's scary, are you alright? I mean, you've done some crazy stuff, but this? Whatever you're doing, you'd better count me in, as I'm not letting you run off to get yourself KILLED without someone here to make sure you don't just drive everyone and everything insane for all we know, you'll defeat whatever this thing is by making it run away in terror. ^^ (Sarah)**

**Post – Re: Epitaph of Twilight  
****Post Deleted******

"But I didn't delete it. If I didn't then who did Lios." Muttered Balmung to himself, then remembering the piece of the epitaph he had received, formatted his reply.

**Add new reply –   
New Post – Here's a Piece  
Here's a piece I got it from someone called Bith the Black', I'm not sure on it's accuracy but maybe it can help. And P.S. – Liz, if I see the power of the bracelet one more time you will be deleted.**

**Here's the fragment:**

**_The wife buffeted by "waves" turns her back on the field._**

**_The daughter that waited for the shadows repeated,_**

**_"For sure... For sure I can go home."_**

**_But the girl did not know..._**

**_The truth that waited at the end of the journey_**

**_The eternal mourning of her land._**

**_In the place of the calamitous, only life was known._**

**That's all I have. My question is what does it all mean? (Balmung)  
Add New Post [Yes/No]  
Yes  
New Post added**

"Conscience cleared" Spoke Balmung to himself, then logging off for the night, and leaving to go collect his paycheck. Yes, today was a long day, and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Well, that took long enough Many afternoons. I started work right after I finished chapter one, but it took me a long time to actually write it. o.O Though I got 65% of it done today, as I was sick and home all day. ^^


	3. Distortions like Ripples in a Lake part ...

Well, we're finally here! Chapter three! Wh00t, and this should bring us to an amazing 30,000 words if things come out right! Wheeeee! The most I've ever written!

Anko – My spell-checker doesn't like your name Thanks for the review, and thanks for the compliment! Don't worry, it's easy to accomplish stuff, it's hard to finish stories I have all this crap I haven't even finished! And Sarah bitches at me about it but don't worry, I will finish it EVENTUALLY!

Bukasa Mitsuki – My spell checker REALLY hates your name Yes, I make a lot of errors, but it's just in my nature thanks, though!

Sarah – Thanks for beta-reading, and I CAN'T SPELL! DIE! *Shoots with a gun* Oh, and FYI, I wrote this at 7:58 on the day of the party I GOT INSPIRED! Oh, and I Hope you don't have too much trouble with Infection. Triangle is the group control button, I think

Also, I'm really sorry that I decided to change the image of vampireinaCAN at the last minute, the name Dracul inspired me to make him like an actual vampire. I actually took his image from a previous image description I used on another .Hack illegally edited character a long while back, so if it seems familiar, and you remember it from neopets then it's me. Or some horribly strange coincidence that occurred due to the stars aligning and the descriptions coming out the same. And I mixed a tiny bit of the other desc I received in there as well.

Disclaimer – I don't own ANYTHING! I don't own .Hack, I don't own the characters, I don't own Sony or PS2, I only own Liz, Ryu, and vampireinaCAN. And I might not even fully own them at this point Sarah owns Sarah, and that's the end of that. Oh, and decapitatedlifelessbeing owns the name Dracul, which I decided to use. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or G-gundam either. And Sarah and I share joint ownership of The Game' which is a RP that's been going on via phone for about 2 years now. I also don't own Tenshi Muyo. Thanks!

Notes – I'm trying to slow things down, as I know it took the entire first game to get up to Skeith. So if it seems like there's a long amount of time before a boss battle, which's just temporary, it'll go away once we have fought Skeith. Oh, and if possible, does ANYONE here know where I can secure a copy of .Hack//GIFT? I WANT TO SEE IT! 

* * *

Time: 9:24 AM

Date: September 31st, 2008

_Dear blog today I am home from school. Why? I'm sick, and I'm too lazy to go today. So I'm home writing here in the blog I haven't updated for four years. Heh._

_So much has happened Two of my friends are in comas, Sarah has finally contacted me again, there's this weird hacker dude who I know, I actually met Balmung of the Azure Sky and found out he's a complete jackass, and things just keep getting weirder._

_As well, things are just getting stupid here in reality. I'm banned from the PS4 until further notice or until this all gets cleared up, which means I can't go on the world. Though, not like that'll stop me. I moved it to my room so I can lock the doors, turn down the sound, and claim to be doing homework. ;)_

_My brother's 5__th__ rat died about two days ago, and right now she's in the freezer. Heh. I'm thinking of feeding her to Jessie, but I'd rather not. Oh yeah, Jessie is our indoor cat, I forgot to update for a while and didn't tell you. Blog, you are so behind!_

_Jessie is now our indoor cat and Isabelle is our outdoor cat. Plus Cloey II, who likes to live in the attic. Heh, so many cats. I see the blogger site has changed for the better. Yay._

_Well, that's all for now, my mom said she'll be leaving in half an hour, so I'm gonna go on go-gaia and neopets, and then log off and go on The World once my mom's gone. Good day, and rawr._

_~ Liz_

Clicking the save and publish, Elizabeth watched as the first update since 2004 went live. With a chuckle to herself, she clicked closed the blogger tab on Mozilla, and went off to Neopets for some light-hearted RP'ing before heading off for the serious stuff.

Time: 10:25 AM

Date: September 31stm 2008

"Sorry, I don't know anything" Replied the heavy blade to Balmung, who gave an annoyed growl. That was the 9th person on his list who might have information, and he'd rather not contact the 10th. Considering he had a great dislike for the vampire/hacker, he'd rather stay as far away from him as possible. Even better, get enough evidence to freeze him.

"So, I'm the last one on the list, eh?" Questioned a deep voice from behind. Balmung glared, and although he was facing away from the figure, the glare was directed at him.

"What are you doing here, Dracul?" The blademaster spoke, malice hinting in his voice. The male behind him just chuckled, bending down to whisper in his ear.

"Us vampires see all, and we know all You know I hold the information you seek. And anything can be attained, for a price." He spoke, with a smirk. Balmung jumped backwards, that particular wavemaster always freaked him out.

"Do you need me to ice you for" He thought for a few moments. "Harassment charges?" He asked, facing the other face-to-face. Dracul, better known as vampireinaCAN, was a level 50 wavemaster. He was taller, taller then any avatar would permit, with skin as white as milk, the outlines of his veins ranging from barley seen to very prominent in his skin. He had deep violet eyes, with a dark look to them as if peering into your soul (or your data) complimented by long black hair, somewhat shaggy as it fell down to about his waist. Bird feathers were woven into his hair, and although they were silverish-blue, along the edges in a nearly invisible line was a computer-text green glow to them, with the occasional flicker of black across parts. 

He had on a long overcoat, black with straps that hung down at his waist, from the sides and from the pockets, a slight shiny-vinyl-ish look to it. He had black pants with red seams, which hung baggy at his army-style books. However, the real eye-drawer were the large red-ribbed black wings that arched over his head, folding down around his front, or folded at his back, depending on what he wanted to do with them. They dwarfed him, if he wished he could wrap them around his entire being and look like a giant orb of sorts. They, like Balmung's wings, were usable.

His character was clearly altered and hacked, the stats, if checked, had 99 at each. His slots of magic and skills were filled with the highest level attacks, in fire, water, earth, lightning, dark, wood, and earth, coverage, raise, and drop. High-level summoning spells were also in his arsenal, and his SP gauge was at 9999, and would never drop. Black lips were parted slightly in a smirk, revealing pointed gleaming white fangs. His weapon was listed as Vampire Staff, a level 99 rare wavemaster item. On it's own, it wasn't listed with any attacks, and had –99 on all the stats. However, being in the hands of a high-class hacker, it was deadly. The top was an orb, just a plain black-ish orb. However, within it was a three-dimensional rotating disc, with runes carved into it around a pentagram. The bottom part of the staff was a dragon's claw, and the middle part was a dark metal with a gun-steel snake wrapped around it, the head of the snake clutching the stone at the top.

"Ice me for harassment charges?" Questioned Dracul, with a chuckle. "I haven't even DONE anything, and the most you could ever get me for with THIS is a temporary suspension of a day or two! Now do you want the information, or not?" He asked, leaning back on his staff.

"Fine what's your price, hacker?" Questioned Balmung bitterly.

"Take my name off the list."

"What list?"

"You know what list." After vampireinaCAN's last reply, there was a short silence. "The most wanted list." 

"You know I can't do that."

"Yes you can. And I don't want it off forever I just want to be off the radar for a while. Three months, tops. Once this is all over. Then we can go back to our little game of cat-and-mouse."

"" There was silence on Balmung's end, as Dracul smirked. "Done." He spoke. Now tell me—" However, the vampire cut him off.

"You'll be getting an e-mail. Don't reply, don't forward it, and don't try to use it to turn me in. You'll regret it if you do." With that, vampireinaCAN gated out, to either another server or out altogether.

Time: 12:00 PM

Date: September 31st, 2008

**Thread --- Epitaph of Twilight  
Post – Full translation  
I know in .Hack//Infection they tell you a part of the Epitaph of the Twilight I think it's translated from German, anyone here got a full translation? I think it might have something to do here in .Hack//Online I'm looking up Who knows? (Liz)**

**Post – Re: Epitaph of Twilight  
I might have some information I'll find you when the time comes. Keep fighting, you'll need to so you can save your friends (Queen of the Dark)**

**Post – Hello!  
Hi Liz! It's me, Sarah! *hugs you, picks you up and swings you around* I got your postcard; so you finally bought the game? Well, we can finally talk now I still haven't set up an e-mail I'll figure it out soon! Stay out of a coma! (Selina)**

**Post – Re: Hello!  
You're crushing my ribcage *twitch* Well, before you kill me did you read the news? My friends are all in comas, it's absolutely BIZZARE! But on a lighter note SARAH! *strangle/huggle/glomp* You're back! Yay! ^_____^ *happiness* *looks at other post* Queen of the Dark, who are you? What the –insert swearword in your language here- are you doing here? Meep?(Liz)**

**Post – What News?  
The News? I didn't see anything, my computer shut down and then there was the blackout before I got a chance to view the news stupid thing. Woah. That's scary, are you alright? I mean, you've done some crazy stuff, but this? Whatever you're doing, you'd better count me in, as I'm not letting you run off to get yourself KILLED without someone here to make sure you don't just drive everyone and everything insane for all we know, you'll defeat whatever this thing is by making it run away in terror. ^^ (Sarah)**

**Post – Re: Epitaph of Twilight  
****Post Deleted******

**Post – Here's a Piece  
Here's a piece I got it from someone called Bith the Black', I'm not sure on it's accuracy but maybe it can help. And P.S. – Liz, if I see the power of the bracelet one more time you will be deleted.**

**Here's the fragment:**

**_The wife buffeted by "waves" turns her back on the field._**

**_The daughter that waited for the shadows repeated,_**

**_"For sure... For sure I can go home."_**

**_But the girl did not know..._**

**_The truth that waited at the end of the journey_**

**_The eternal mourning of her land._**

**_In the place of the calamitous, only life was known._**

**That's all I have. My question is what does it all mean? (Balmung)**

**Post – Here's a Piece**

**Balmung, stop being such a (insert swear word here)! Wait what bracelet? Liz, are you not telling me something? Still (Sarah)**

**Add New Reply – **

**Post – Re: Here's a Piece**

**I agree with Sarah, such being such an ASSHOLE! You say you're politely warning me' but really you are just too LAZY to file an actual warning! You know what's going on, but you are being brainwashed into ignoring it! But thanks for the epitaph piece (Liz)**

**Add New Post [Yes/No]  
Yes  
New Post added**

"I can't believe him" Liz simply spoke, clicking closed that particular thread, instead heading for a much older, and more exciting one.

**Thread --- Church?  
Post - .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Despite what happens in .Hack//Infection as well as .Hack//Sign the keywords Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground don't take you anywhere except a normal field. But I guess that makes sense, you can't have any people who go there and get killed by a data bug monster Or have any people with special abilities like Data Drain. It juts wouldn't be fair (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
But it would be cool! That and a few other places that should have stuff Hideous Someone's Giant doesn't give you the Parasite Dragon boss battle, either. But I guess that's good, I would be killed by a monster that powerful. (Neffie)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Chosen Hopeless Nothingness doesn't take you to Skeith either. But I guess that's good, who knows what Data Drain would do and either way, you wouldn't want to have to fight any of the glitched bosses anyway, you can't defeat them without either Data Drain. And since no one has the Bracelet it's a pointless endeavor. (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
True I have to agree it's a stupid thing. (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
That's odd I went there around 7:30 PM yesterday (EST) and I could access it. It was weird, a church. Like in .Hack//Infection. Hidden Forbidden Holy ground gives you the church. Maybe you all were just on the wrong server? (Liz)**

**Post – Are you a HACKER?!  
Impossible! I was there on every server, on the delta and the omega and Nevermind. But how could you have gotten there? Are you some sort of hacker? (Thralk)**

**Post: Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
A hacker? I hope you aren't, that'd be really bad. But maybe it'd also be good (Neffie)**

**Post: Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
How could you be on, the game was down for that time! It makes no sense I'll post back later! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
I'm not a hacker! If so, then I'd have this all figured out that makes no sense I went back there with my friends I can't say what happened, the post would be deleted. But in short, there was this weird girl, like Aura from the games. Though she seemed older, a LOT older. Is this an event character? Though I doubt that the event includes your friends going into comas (Liz)**

**Post – Suuuuuure  
Sure, you're not a hacker. We'll all just play by that for now. It works for us! Heh but seriously, did you all read the news? Balmung of the Azure sky in a coma and then back? Then Black Rose and Keiko both in comas, with no sign of recovery Though Balmung was apparently there too, and another person wait, that person isn't perhaps you, hmmm? (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: Suuuuuure  
Gods, it's the cause of such herself RUN! J/K, but seriously, you were there? To the holy powers, thank god you came out alright. If you have any news post it here, we're all curious to listen in! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Suuuuuure  
Why don't you guys and/or girls believe me? I'm NOT A HACKER! If I was then I'd have this figured out as I stated and yes, I was there. My friends are in comas. And my entire school has been on my back waiting for me to say something about it. Heh but seriously, what are we gonna do? This could happen to ANY of us! But then again if we quit and run with our tail between our legs then how can we help the others? Hmmm post back if you have any ideas! (Liz)**

**Post – Perhaps  
How do you know that we aren't neither guy nor girl? But we're not going to go into that. I'm pretty confident you're not a hacker, or else, why would your post on the other board have been deleted? Seriously, people here, look around we're looking at a scared little newbie (no offence), not a class-1 black-hat hacker. Now, enough with the hacker crap, down to business.**

**So, you're the one with the friends in the comas? I believe you on having a bad time at school. It makes sense but you're right. We can't just run. Though I can't help, other situations prevent me from doing such. Terribly sorry.**

**I ****_can_**** enlist the aid of others Not to sound arrogant or egotistical, my name is pretty well known around the elder parts of this world, in the higher-level regions I have quite a reputation, and can most likely ask' some of my friends to help. But I need to see more information first. Otherwise what's the point of helping if I'm stuck in the dark? Not like I'm not accustomed to that I am a vampire living in a can. :-p (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: Perhaps  
vampireinaCAN? Is that you? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay off the boards you needn't taint such players with your corrupted knowledge' of the world. Lies and more lies it's well known that your high ranking is only due to your constant hacking. So be gone – this isn't a case for some rag-tag vigilante such as yourself. I'm giving you fair warning before I'm forced to take more serious actions unlike some people. (Balmung)**

**Post – Good Ole Balmung  
Good ole Balmung Always trying to stick up for what's right by the rules that bide us to this world. I would think that some spark of human curiosity still exists in you, but I guess the flames of thought have long been extinguished by the corporate brainwashing you have been subjected too. A pity, a pity**

**And I'll post on the boards all I want, you're not board admin, nor have you any proof of any wrongdoing on my part. So you can just shove off, alright? I'm trying to peal back the veil of lies so long pulled over these players' faces, can't you see? I'm trying to enlighten them. Unlike you, who just push them further into the shadows a pity, if you were on the right side, you would be a powerful ally. Perhaps I'm right about you, for a change. But please, prove me wrong, surprise me like you always seem to do? (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Guys stop fighting, please?  
This is SERIOUS matters! Can you please stop bickering and put this crap behind you, and let's get on with WTF IS GOING ON HERE? I don't know if either of you actually READ the news before it got deleted, but we have two coma victims plus YOU Balmung, who has been there and back. And then there's this blackout and Helba is being blamed for it! Hmmm curious, curious. (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Guys stop fighting, please?**

**I agree with Khool, stop fighting! And Balmung, you're not one to talk in the least, you were THERE you saw what HAPPENED! And don't think I'll listen to that bull crap you sent on the e-mail. vampireinaCAN is right, you are being brainwashed. Well, I'll look for leads. Hopefully it isn't the hackers like they think. That'd be a real shame. (Liz)**

**Post – Yay!**

**Someone who agrees with me! Alright I doubt it was Helba, I mean, she's a good witch, not a bad witch (alright, that was weak)! But still if it wasn't her, then who is there to blame?**

**Then again, it could have been another hacker. Considering that 98% of the world is hooked up to the internet, and it's only 3 companies nowadays that make 85% of all the firewalls used (that's a lot of statistics) it's relatively easy for one hacker with a few insider friends to get the override codes, hack into the power grids of the world, and (metaphorically speaking) turn off the switch. Boom, all the lights go out.**

**Perhaps it's that new breed that's surfacing, the white-hat hackers taking revenge for the sins committed against their black-hat friends? Who knows**

**Maybe it's a new virus that some newbie at the plant downloaded? Maybe a new MS Blaster type thing! Or maybe Pikachu is your Friend' has surfaced again. Heh**

**Any news please post back! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Perhaps**

**Back on topic yes, perhaps a virus. But I have a feeling that this blackout, and the fact that at this point CC Corp owns one half of the internet and things of the like today (windows owning the other half with the major block of software and OS's) are connected As well as the fact that CC Corp owns The World where problems are surfacing or maybe Sony has something to do with it? I mean, they make the PS4 and own a major block of physical hardware?**

**Who knows**

**Or perhaps it's Nintendo taking sweet revenge? That'd be one helluva a laugh for them. Back to being serious**

**Has anyone else been contacted by any of the hackers as of late? I've been hearing reports of people such as Helba, Bith the Black', and Ryu contacting people on a seemingly random basis. There is no connection between who they contact except that they all share human curiosity. Hell, even Balmung who is the ultimate good moderator' here has been contacted and is being drawn into this. Don't try to deny it, I know you're curious by our contact earlier today.**

**Well, I'm just waiting for more news. I'd help out more, except that situations are preventing me. Sorry! (vampireinaCAN)**

**Add New Reply – Re: Perhaps**

**That ditz Ryu? The only time I met him was when he was either making an ass of himself, annoying Balmung, or trying to prove to my friend that he's not as bad as he is! Gods, it's all useless from what I see. Just hackers trying to stir up trouble in an already chaotic situation. Although I don't blame them for the blackout, I think that they might have added fuel to the fire. **

**And then I suspect that he made the little multiplying goblin' trick just to introduce himself to Sarah. Gods, this is STUPID!**

**I'm still waiting for a real lead, I mean Balmung tried to make up for his past sins by posting a little shard of the Epitaph, but I'm unsure of it's accuracy. If anyone's curious, here it is – **

**_The wife buffeted by "waves" turns her back on the field._**

**_The daughter that waited for the shadows repeated,_**

**_"For sure... For sure I can go home."_**

**_But the girl did not know..._**

**_The truth that waited at the end of the journey_**

**_The eternal mourning of her land._**

**_In the place of the calamitous, only life was known._**

**That's what I got, and I dunno if it's correct or not. I just hope that he doesn't send any more e-mails of friendly warnings'. Heh, he's a walking oxymoron. (It took me 5 tries to even spell that right, gods, I have bad spelling). (Liz)**

**Add New Post [Yes/No]  
Yes  
New Post added**

"Today is going to be a looooooooooong day." Sighed Liz, leaning back in her chair as she surfed the boards for anything interesting. Besides the two hot' threads that she visited on a regular basis, there wasn't much on the board for her. Quitting, she headed for her desktop to check her mail before logging off and eating some lunch.

_-New News-_

Slightly curious to what had happened, she clicked open to the news page. Most of it was random crap, such as Bigfoot Real?' or Newer and Better Pencil Developed', but one caught her eye, a third-party interview of one of the hackers as a follow up to the blackout and the coma victims.

_Video Game News – The REAL Story on What's Going On_

_As all of our loyal fans can see, we finally got some screen time on the BIG NEWS BOARD! What I don't understand is why craptacular stories get here but we don't. *sigh* Anyhow, this story is a clipping from a longer story we ran yesterday._

_Hacker's Opinion on Blackout – the REAL Story_

_5:45 EST as we all know was the date of the blackout that rocked the world, such a widespread lack of electricity never seen before. Most officials blame hackers such as Helba (a.k.a. Queen of the Dark) for the disaster, but here with _Video Game News – the REAL Story on What's Going On _we have the inside scoop, from the accused's point of view. Here with us, we have one hacker who requests to be known as Bith the Black', who states:_

_"The entire blackout was not the fault of we, the hackers. Although we aren't completely innocent of not adding fuel to the fire', we are not the ones who lit the match. If you wish for someone to blame, start pointing the proverbial finger at CC Corp and their corporate tyrants, as it was their game who put a handful of players into a coma. They have a greater connection to it then us, and their swift action to place the blame upon us only further drives them into the dark zone of guilt."_

_Although we couldn't contact any of the other hackers in the infamous ring, we know this – the world has been too swift to point the fingers at our fellow online players._

"Finally, someone with the right idea!" Finding no other news worth reading, she looked at the other flashing sign on her desktop.

_-New Mail-_

Hoping it wasn't Ryu again, she clicked it open. However, her hopes were forlorn as her entire inbox was flooded with the same message, with the same header (You Can't Ignore Me Now!) from the same person: Ryu.

"GAH!" Liz yelled, clicking open one of them. Not having the time to waste deleting all 100+ mails, she decided just to read them, hoping the hacker had some device that deleted them all once she read one. She was right, as the rest disappeared.

You Can't Ignore Me Now!

_You can't ignore me now! Heh, I see you see that once you read one, the rest disappear. Did you really think I'd leave you with 100+ mails to clear out of your inbox? Maybe not this time, but if you keep ignoring me_

_I see that you deleted the first mail. How rude! *pouts* And as you see, your friend Sarah doesn't think so lowly of me. She reminds me a bit of another player I knew a while back. Anyway_

_The goblin attack wasn't me, despite what you think. It was a glitch in the field, and the only reason I was there to save ya'll was because I was monitoring the data spike to see what exactly was going on. It was your bad luck that you ended up there. But now SysAdmin knows about it and has just deleted it. Too bad, one would think they'd investigate to find out more, not just eradicate it._

_Well, anyway what I wanted to tell you was the fact that this isn't new to the system. Although I don't know much, I know this. Fragment ,as discussed in the various .Hack games and the TV show existed, it was a beta-version of The World that we play now. It sported numerous problems, but all but one were fixed. The final one they thought was gone, but it wasn't. That's all I know, but if you wish to find out more contact vampireinaCAN, he should know much more. I see you've already conversed with him before, and he said that he'd be at _**_Chosen Crying Demon _**_all day to answer any questions by anyone who met him there._

_Ta-ta!_

"Now to send it to the trash" However, the mail refused to be put in the trash. She kept pressing delete, and it went to the trash but another took its place. Finally getting fed up, she just emptied the trash, and took the one copy still in her inbox to a folder so she wouldn't have to stare it every time she looked at her inbox. "Hmmm Oh, mail from Sarah!"

Re: Re: Hello!

_E-mail doesn't like me I only got this out right before I had to log off; the mail doesn't seem to like me very much. But anyway so did Ryu make the goblin trick? He doesn't seem as bad as you make him out to be, why were you so mean? Back on topic_

_I guess the game' isn't getting anywhere anytime soon, without a normal phone connection. RP'ing in a game just wouldn't work, cuz then it'd be a game in a game. o.O_

_I guess they'll be in limbo for a longer while now. Poor Seto and Kyogee and Tsukasa and Atemu and Otogi. Though by now Set has probably won a fortune in the gambling realm. I wonder where Bob went anywho? And where's Xel-Ohki? _

_Back to being serious I met up with Inu Yasha and Doe again, they said to meet at _**_Forlorn Maiden's Hope_**_ tomorrow, which is most likely today for you. Heh they said to be there about 6 or so in the afternoon. See ya there!_

_~ Sarah_

_P.S. – Still chasing you-know-who?_

_Original Message:_

_Hi Sarah! I see you finally got your own e-mail address see, __The World__ gives you one! And with the new v-board upgrade with the *u-gloves typing doesn't take 5 hours oh how I HATED having to pick out every letter with the stupid d-pad!_

_Back on topic I'm fine, and I see you are too! YAY! Long time no talk_

_I'll be there; hopefully something won't come up (like things always do). But I have some serious matters to discuss_

_On a darker note, on mention of Rachel she's in a coma so is Nashid. Read the news, _**_Black Rose_**_ and _**_Keiko_**_ are Nashid and Rachel (respectively) I can guess you know who Balmung is (and he's also a real asshole, I know him), and the third unidentified person who didn't go into a coma is Me. It was a very scary ordeal_

_I'm curious to what your character avatar will look like, see ya there! And you'd BETTER be there; I need to give you the full details of the incident_

_~ Absolute ruler of the Universe, grand high arch-mage of Dark Chaos, Queen of the Dragons (But you can just call me Liz!)_

_Original Message:_

_It's me, Sarah! I'm back (and I figured out how to use e-mail)! *Picks you up, swings you around, puts you back down* I'm in Japan right now, although my previous pet Zakkai (the koala bear) died now I got another kitty! ^^_

_However, I'll have to leave him with these nice people I know when I move again I think I'm going to Alaska hopefully it's not much colder then Russia I don't think I could handle such temperatures for long._

_So how are you doing? I see Rachel finally forced you into getting __The World__ for the PS4, and although I can't stay on long (maybe four, five months max) I'll try to find you whenever I can. I only play this game at my friend's house, however (I don't have the Ethernet uplink, she does), so I won't be able to be on long as well_

_Sorry! :-(_

_Well, meet me at Fort Ouph tomorrow around 6PM (your time) if you can! Reply if possible, please? In case we can't meet hopefully it'll be time for back to the game'!_

_Those characters have been in limbo for way too long_

_~ Sarah_

**Reply?  
[Yes/No]  
Yes.  
Title: **Re: Re: Re: Hello  
**Body: **_According to Ryu, the goblins weren't his fault. Though I'm not going to believe that without some proof. He said that he was monitoring the area due to a data spike, god knows what the real story is._

_Yep, they'll be in limbo for a WHILE. Question – how old is Drake now, anyway 6, 7? I'm curious to how much he can annoy people. Heh, once the game gets back on its feet it'll be as fun as a barrel full of monkeys!_

_Bob got himself an apartment, remember! Oh wait, THAT bob? Most likely watching after his kits/dragonets. And searching for new cue-cards with his she-drake. Wheee! Xel-Ohki is herself is still in the carrot realm, eating as much as humanly no wait, ohki'ly possible. Heh._

_Don't worry, I'll be there. Don't mind the early reply, I was home sick from school with a really bad flu. But I'll be back in action tomorrow, I promise!_

_And yes, I still am what'd we dub him as, Seto, I think? Heh, but we go to different high schools so feh_

_~_ _Absolute ruler of the Universe, grand high arch-mage of Dark Chaos, Queen of the Dragons (But you can just call me Liz!)_

_Original Message:_

_E-mail doesn't like me I only got this out right before I had to log off, the mail doesn't seem to like me very much. But anyway so did Ryu make the goblin trick? He doesn't seem as bad as you make him out to be, why were you so mean? Back on topic_

_I guess the game' isn't getting anywhere anytime soon, without a normal phone connection. RP'ing in a game just wouldn't work, cuz then it'd be a game in a game. o.O_

_I guess they'll be in limbo for a longer while now. Poor Seto and Kyogee and Tsukasa and Atemu and Otogi. Though by now Set has probably won a fortune in the gambling realm. I wonder where Bob went anywho? And where's Xel-Ohki? _

_Back to being serious I met up with Inu Yasha and Doe again, they said to meet at _**_Forlorn Maiden's Hope_**_ tomorrow, which is most likely today for you. Heh they said to be there about 6 or so in the afternoon. See ya there!_

_~ Sarah_

_P.S. – Still chasing you-know-who?_

_Original Message:_

_Hi Sarah! I see you finally got your own e-mail address see, __The World__ gives you one! And with the new v-board upgrade with the *u-gloves typing doesn't take 5 hours oh how I HATED having to pick out every letter with the stupid d-pad!_

_Back on topic I'm fine, and I see you are too! YAY! Long time no talk_

_I'll be there; hopefully something won't come up (like things always do). But I have some serious matters to discuss_

_On a darker note, on mention of Rachel she's in a coma so is Nashid. Read the news, _**_Black Rose_**_ and _**_Keiko_**_ are Nashid and Rachel (respectively) I can guess you know who Balmung is (and he's also a real asshole, I know him), and the third unidentified person who didn't go into a coma is Me. It was a very scary ordeal_

_I'm curious to what your character avatar will look like, see ya there! And you'd BETTER be there; I need to give you the full details of the incident_

_~ Absolute ruler of the Universe, grand high arch-mage of Dark Chaos, Queen of the Dragons (But you can just call me Liz!)_

_Original Message:_

_It's me, Sarah! I'm back (and I figured out how to use e-mail)! *Picks you up, swings you around, puts you back down* I'm in Japan right now, although my previous pet Zakkai (the koala bear) died now I got another kitty! ^^_

_However, I'll have to leave him with these nice people I know when I move again I think I'm going to Alaska hopefully it's not much colder then Russia I don't think I could handle such temperatures for long._

_So how are you doing? I see Rachel finally forced you into getting __The World__ for the PS4, and although I can't stay on long (maybe four, five months max) I'll try to find you whenever I can. I only play this game at my friend's house, however (I don't have the Ethernet uplink, she does), so I won't be able to be on long as well_

_Sorry! :-(_

_Well, meet me at Fort Ouph tomorrow around 6PM (your time) if you can! Reply if possible, please? In case we can't meet hopefully it'll be time for back to the game'!_

_Those characters have been in limbo for way too long_

_~ Sarah_

**Send Message?  
[Yes/No]  
Yes.  
Message sent.**

Thinking for a few moments, Liz sighed noting the other mails that were within her inbox. She had another illegible one from the odd ghost-girl, which she sent to a folder to be decoded later, her brain hurt too much for her to bother with it at the moment. 

Hey! *waves*

_It's us, Doe and Inu Yasha! I'm assuming Sarah already told you where to meet us, I hope you come! Right now it's Inu Yasha talking, Doe'll speak later, she doesn't talk a whole lot. Does she remind you of Elk or Tsukasa at all, she does to me_

_Back on the topic, so you already know where to meet. Question – do you own a grunty? If not, you should get one, they're very handy! With a swift one you can clear an entire field from portals, or just dodge em all in a Zeit Statue type quest. Heh._

_I'll see ya there, it's about 6PM for where you are, so Ja'ne!_

_~ Inu Yasha and Doe_

Liz laughed, Inu Yasha seemed to her quite hyper at some times. Sending a few notes of spam to her junk mail folder, and reading the few newsletters she received, she soon decided to go back to the world, to finish off her agenda. She had a vampire to visit.

Time: 12:30 PM

Date: September 31st, 2008

"Dear gods, if I knew the word would spread so fast and I would be swamped so badly I wouldn't have organized this but the players need to know the truth. Too bad that twin blade who seems to be stirring all this up isn't even here." Spoke vampireinaCAN to himself, then went back to answering the questions from the players who surrounded him like flies drawn to a corpse, chittering about with questions about what's going on. Mainly about the coma victims, which was one of the few things Dracul here did NOT know.

"I told you, I don't KNOW how they're in a coma and I don't know WHY! ASK SOMETHING ELSE!" He yelled loudly, causing a few moments of silence among the others. Most teleported off, that being their only question, and the other few chatting amongst themselves or exploring the rest of the dungeon they were within.

"So you really are here." Spoke a female voice, making vampireinaCAN turn around.

"I didn't think he'd show." Spoke a second, part of a familiar duo.

"Oh, it's you two." Dracul spoke flatly.

"Expecting someone else?" Questioned Inu Yasha, a slightly annoyed tone to his voice. He liked being the center of attention at most times, and hated being in the background at the moment like he was.

"Kind of" Spoke vampireinaCAN, turning back towards the entrance to the room. "The twin blade, either her or Ryu. Both I wish to speak with, and I just pray they don't show up at the same time. That'd be chaotic. Or perhaps Bith the Black, who I hoped would show up with Ryu, I need to speak with both of THEM dearly." Spoke Dracul to himself with a sigh, leaning on one of the walls. His large red-and-black wings were folded tightly against his back, but the tips still arched high above his head. Inu Yasha merely snorted.

"Well, we're staying, weather you like it or not." And with that, he transformed into the blue-ish dog-like avatar that was his second form. On his fur, just like on his human face, he had blue zigzag like lines in yellow, atop the pale blue fur. His eyes were beady black, almost like a doll's. He had long lean legs, but also had long fur that was easily two inches long on most of his body. The Inu's face was long and pointed, slightly triangular with a long nose that tapered to a rounded point, taken up by his deep brown nose and nostrils.

"I too, shall remain." Added in Doe, sitting down by Inu Yasha cross-legged. With that, Liz entered, panting.

"Why'd you *pant* have to put *pant* the meeting *pant* on the LAST FLOOR OF THE DUNGEON?!?" Liz spoke between breaths. Leaning on her knees, she gave a sigh. "I hope I beat the crowds."

"Actually, you just missed them. Had you hurried a bit more you'd have ran smack into them. Oh, and here's Ryu, oh gods." Dracul spoke, as the hacker merely warped in behind the twin-blade.

"Hello." He spoke, causing Liz to jump.

"DON'T DO THAT! I'M UNDER ENOUGH TENSION ALREADY!" She yelled, glaring and twitching slightly. Then she collapsed against one of the walls. "Gods, I'm tired I shoulda' gotten more sleep, or taken a nap, but NOOOO, I have to be HERE to be tormented by this loon, listen to the bad jokes of a vampire, and I don't even know what to say about you two!" Liz spoke pointing one of her blades at Doe and Inu Yasha. Ryu looked over with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Now you've made me sad." He spoke, causing vampireinaCAN, Doe, and Inu Yasha all to crack up. Elizabeth refused to join in on the joke, glaring.

"Good. For. You." She spoke slowly with a glare, turning towards vampireinaCAN.

"Alright, now tell me what do you know?"

"Know about what, you must be specific."

"Don't toy with me, before I turn this bracelet here on extra crispy'."

"You know that made absolutely no sense."

"" Liz thought for a few moments. "Do I care?"

"Yes."

""

"Exactly." Neither party spoke for a few moments, as Liz glared at the invisible bracelet on her wrist. vampireinaCAN folded his arms and waited for a reply, Ryu ignored everyone playing with a few lines of code, and Doe and Inu Yasha were trying their hardest (though unsuccessfully) to keep from breaking out in laughter.

"Shutup." Liz shot a glare at everyone, causing Ryu to just watch in mild amusement, vampireinaCAN to crack a smirk, and Doe and Inu Yasha to be rolling on the floor laughing. She glared at the two, rolling her eyes.

"Well, this is nice." Spoke Ryu.

"SHUTUP!" Yelled Liz, causing the hacker just to sit silently with wide eyes.

"Now as I was trying to say I don't know much, but it might help. I can't tell you why your friends are in comas, but I can tell you who's responsible. Have you ever heard of the Pluto's Kiss' incident?"

"Sounds more like a heavy metal band then anything else. Wait it was in the novel, .Hack//AI Busters, wasn't it?" Inquired Liz, the name ringing a bell. "One of my friends told me bout it, methinks."

"Yes, it was in there. To say the least the novel isn't complete fiction. Some of it is based off reality, and although I'm unsure on what's truth and what's lies, I can tell you this – if you thought the MS Blaster worm was bad, you ain't seen nothing yet. Those responsible are CC Corp at its core, the pigheaded corporate assholes who run this world. They, who ignore the problems, growing like a spot of mold, only tot take care of then when they ugly up their pretty world. They cut them out of the picture, caring not for the gaping hole in the existence they've woven. They never think of who they might affect, what strings binding those to reality might be cut. They are those to blame. I might not be able to say much now or do much, but I promise by the binds that tie me to this world that once I've met with the proper others, I shall know more, and I shall contact you." Dracul finished. Liz gave a sigh, and then with a sprite ocarina, teleported out of the dungeon.

"So, why did you want me here?" Questioned Ryu. vampireinaCAN looked over with a sigh.

"Well, I was HOPING that you and this Bith the Black' dude would show up at the same time, but my hope is forlorn. Let's begin, are you informed on what's going on as of current?"

"No, enlighten me."

"Well, this is a bad point. First off"

Time: 1:00 PM

Date: September 31st, 2008

_-New Mail-_

_-New News-_

"I got mail" Spoke Balmung to himself, between sips of coffee. The night before he was up until some unholy hour, and the lack of sleep getting to him, he had the coffee. He watched the bleeping sign on his screen for a few moments before clicking it open.

See?

_I always keep my word. You thought I wouldn't send you anything, but instead leave you in the dust. Neb'm, a vampire such as I always keeps his word. Meet me at _**_Chosen Crying Demon_**_, I'll be there all day. Though hopefully you'll be there sometime around 1:00, 1:30? I'm trying to arrange your meet at a time when we'll be alone to speak of matters._

_~ Dracul_

_P.S. - The code word is zucchini._

Balmung scratched his head in confusion for a few moments, and despite the already late time he decided to read the other mails that populated his inbox. With one of them, the avatar in the corner wasn't the usual player, but instead a small clip of pigs flying about. When he clicked open the mail, a few pigs flittered around the screen, then pausing to hold up the message which was on a rolled-up piece of paper.

Re: Re: Re: Hey**  
**_Enjoy my fleet of flying delivery pigs?_

_Heh_

_It's too late to stop it, as it's already past starting up again. My time is short here, but we will meet again soon._

_Original Message:_

_If you think I'll believe that hackers are innocents you'd better have flying pigs deliver your reply Even if they're not responsible for the whole, they have something to do with this._

_Hackers and illegally exited characters, that's how this stuff originates. Crap the create running vagrant That's how all this started. And I swear by the Shadowed ones that I will NOT let this start up again!_

_Original Message: _

_Good, you're intrigued well; I won't tell you much until I know that you're trustworthy. Despite actions in the past you've committed to, I'm unsure on weather time has changed you for the worse or the better. Here are the basics, and you're going to have to believe this before I can tell you anything else. Hackers aren't responsible. That's it. Whatever bullshit ideas you have about it being the fault of hackers for the blackout, the comas it isn't. Once you understand that and believe that, for real, not just to get more information, then perhaps I'll show you a taste of what truly exists out there. Ta-ta for now._

_Original Message: _

_Who the hell are you? Well, whoever you are, you've caught my attention. Don't count me in, however, I'm still deciding. _

_Where'd you get that epitaph piece?_

_You seem to know something and by the power vested in me I swear that if I find out that you're pulling my leg I will track you down and delete you or if worse, kill you._

_Original Message: _

_So, you finally got my mail. Do you know how long it took to get past that blocker? They thought I was spam Though maybe I am. Hmmm, interesting._

_Back on topic_

_I know you're curious. Though you're scared to investigate. Seriously, tell me, which do you value more? Your job, or the lives of possibly thousands of innocents? It's your choice give me a reply if you want to know how truly deep the rabbit hole really goes. Heh._

Balmung resisted the urge to throttle something, instead, just giving a sigh as he flipped through his other mails. Most were orders from the higher powers, to do stuff he had no control over whatsoever. _What do they think I am a programmer? Why don't they ask Orca to do something? _He thought to himself. Most were from that anonymous higher power, but one in particular was from Lios@theworld, his address as a player in the world, NOT Lios@sysADMIN, which is how he usually contacted the moderator.

Although I Regret to Admit It

_As recent events have shown, it' is starting up again. And you'd better do something about it, for the sake of your job. You've already lost it once before, must we make that a repeat performance? Meet me at the weapon shop in the omega root town at 1:30 PM sharp, I will give you more information then._

Balmung gave a sigh, this meant being in different places at almost the same time for him. It'd be a tight squeeze, but he'd hope that Dracul wouldn't take too long propagating his lies. Then he'd meet with Bith the Black at god-knows-when, but judging by Murphy's Law, it'd be at the most inconvenient time. And most likely at that time, Lios would show up, or Helba, or both. Finishing up cleansing his inbox of spam, Balmung logged back into the world to cover the first event on his agenda: find Orca.

Time: 1:10PM

Date: September 31st, 2008

"Maha, where is it?" Questioned the booming voice from the sky. The cat-like creature looked up, but shook its head.

"Tell me where is the book?"

"" The cat creature remained silent.

"TELL ME!" The voice spoke one more time, causing the ground to shake. The teenager/ghost-like person sitting, hovering over the bed, looked up at the sky with a sigh, then looked to Maha.

"He doesn't have it. I gave it to one of the mortals."

"You did WHAT?" Questioned the voice, as Maha cowered, then looked at the girl with a pleading look. He mouthed – but it was I, not you!

"I did, and I don't regret my actions."

"This will require re-planning." And with that, silence fell upon the valley of thorns once more.

Time: 1:12 PM

Date: September 31st, 2008

"I'm here." Spoke Balmung, entering the room in the dungeon. Dracul looked up from speaking with Ryu, who nodded, then gated out. Balmung frowned. "So it seems I just missed the hacker convention?" He questioned sarcastically.

"What's the code word?" Questioned Dracul, as Balmung glared.

"What in the name of Mac Anu are you talking about?"

"The code word, I won't tell you anything without it." After Dracul's last remark, there was silence for a bit of time, as Balmung desperately tried to remember the word.

"Cucumber?"

"No." Dracul smirked, as Balmung frowned. He knew it was some vegetable that was green and long, but he didn't know which one.

"Lettuce?"

"Way off."

"Zucchini?" After Balmung's last remark, Dracul nodded, and Inu Yasha snickered.

"Do you wish for aide or not?" Spoke Dracul simply, as Balmung glared. "Now, what you need to know. I think you already know most of what's happening, the events are beginning to repeat themselves. You know what happened before. The signs are just the same, lag in the servers, white noise, glitches, the little repeating goblin' error. Reports say that a Skeith-like creature has begun to appear in flickers in areas, and the coma count is adding up. We have 5 people out right now!"

"What do you expect me to do, Hm?" Questioned Balmung.

"Not just sit around. You remembered where that got you last time, nowhere. As well, things are happening faster, and more severe. We've had a DEATH, you hear me, a DEATH! Although withheld from the news, one of the victims DIED yesterday, you hear me? This is no longer people falling asleep with no wake; it's lives we're playing with. If this game wants to play god, then let's play the devil, let's thwart her plans."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"An alliance. You know them, when you actually work WITH the people, not just surpress them like the corporate tyrants who manipulate you like a puppet? We have three hackers on our side, plus Doe and Inu Yasha so far. Join us."

"No thanks, I don't make deals with criminals."

"Balmung" Growled Dracul, however Balmung ignored him, instead just using a Sprite Ocarina and gating out of the dungeon. He walked outside, and began to think.

_I can't aid them I'll loose my job, and be unable to help the others. But I can't sit by and watch perhaps if I ignore it, it'll go away. Perhaps— _However, his train of thought was interrupted by a voice from behind him. 

"I told you I'd find you." Spoke the familiar deep voice. 

"Why must you always be behind me?"

"Because I like to be. Now, down to business I'm assuming you know as much as you need to know, right? You just need to use that information. I know you won't join us any time soon or at least without a fight. You're going to go ahead like the arrogant bastard you are, make a complete fool of yourself, then beg for forgiveness. Now, can we just skip that and cut straight to the chase?"

"No. Because I won't make a fool of myself. I will solve things because now I know the process of things." Balmung retorted. Bith merely chuckled at his comment.

"Too bad." And with that, he headed into the dungeon to meet with Dracul, as Balmung gated out to god-knows where.

Time: 1:15 PM

Date: September 31st, 2008

"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha," Started Doe quietly whilst still sitting in the dungeon. "But I have to go now. Sorry!" With that, she disappeared, warping out with a sprite ocarina. Back in the root town, she tried to avoid all human contact possible, getting to elf's haven swiftly. Withdrawing the numerous aromatic grass' items she had, heading towards the delta server she entered three particular keywords. **_Pulsating Truth's Core_**. Those were the words she was told to enter this time to meet, and these she did. Warping out, she wasn't taken to the normal field, but instead to what seemed to be an expanse of thorns, surrounding a bed, a tree, a teddy bear, a cat-like creature, and a ghost-like girl/teen floating above a bed.

"I have more" Doe spoke softly, holding out the aromatic grass. The girl just nodded, as Maha floated over, taking the grass from the wavemaster. With a smirk of glee on his face, he twirled around in the air hugging the item, as it sparkled and disappeared.

"That's more then usual." Spoke a booming voice from above, everywhere and nowhere at once. Doe looked up tentatively.

"Yes I had Inu help me. He's good at finding such things. Dracul gave me some too, he had a stockpile from grunty raising." Doe spoke quaintly.

"Ah, Dracul vampireinaCAN, I presume?"

"Yes"

"Ah, a good ally to have. Despite being a hacker, he seems to get a lot done."

"You watch him?"

"Watch isn't the word." There was silence, as the cat-creature put on a pantomime. Waving its hands about, although no sound was emitted, it's lips moved, as it spoke in silent words. Doe looked over, then shook her head in reply, finally simply gating out of the area and logging out.

Time: 1:20 PM

Date: September 31st, 2008

As Ryu walked out, followed by Inu Yasha (who had long gotten bored), vampireinaCAN awaited the late arrival of Bith the Black. He was late, very late, and Dracul was getting very frustrated, very fast. A few minutes after Ryu gated out, Bith gated in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had matters to attend to." Bith spoke, entering the room in the dungeon. "Why did you want me here so early?" His armor gave a faint clanking sound as it contacted with the stone of the dungeon, and contacted with itself.

"I wanted you here earlier so I could talk to both you and Ryu at the same time! I have the same thing to say You DO know who Ryu is, right?" Dracul questioned.

"Now, now, my dear vampire, don't get your wings all in a huff, I know who he is, and I'm dreadfully sorry I couldn't arrive earlier. Now, why did you call me here?"

"You know what's been going on, right?"

"In a vague sense. Enlighten me." After Bith's last sentence, Dracul thought for a few moments before responding.

"Have you ever heard of an object called the key of the Twilight'?"

"Yes, it made its debut in .Hack//SIGN and hasn't surfaced since. Why the interest in that, it was more closely related to Tsukasa and Aurora, not the voice dubbed as Morganna' who seems to be stirring up trouble again."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Dracul's voice had a dark tone, as both sat in silence for a few moments.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, simply, this: the obvious evidence of Morganna didn't surface until later in the last chain of events, I suspect that something bigger is going into play here, a greater cosmic destruction machine. I think that past events are beginning to come into play, which is affecting the order of the others. And affecting everyone else." There was silence, as then Bith came up with a single sentence.

"Distortions like ripples in a lake?"

"Exactly." Dracul replied, and then again there were a few more moments of silence.

"So what do you propose we do about it, my fellow hacker?"

"I propose we contact Helba. She always seems to have deep tie-ins with such things. That, or we wait. There is nothing to go on as of now, unless we wish to run into pointless circles. It'll be like moving pawns alone and hoping for checkmate against an army of queens. It's a hopeless endeavor, and despite how I hate waiting that's exactly what we're going to have to do."

"Then I guess I'll be meeting with you later."

"I hope." With Dracul's last words, both hackers gated out of the dungeon. A single last long-arm ran in after them, swearing violently to find out she was a tad too late. With a shrug, she headed on to the gott statue to reap the reward of a high-level dungeon already cleared out by previous players.

Time: 1:30 PM

Date: September 31st, 2008

"Don't tell me you're late" Muttered Balmung. He had just previously talked to the avatar occupying the weapon shop, and found it to be it's usual AI self, not Lios who he had been expecting.

"I'm here." Spoke the avatar, as Balmung turned back to face Lios.

"You're late."

"I had other matters to deal with. Now, here's your next mission. You know the order of events last time, and you know they can't be deleted. So instead, let's speed things up and end them before they can begin. The waves they shouldn't be back at this point. Get the one with the bracelet, and secure his/her character. If we can't delete him/her, we can grab the character and let us solve the problem while he/her gets a new one. That is all."

"But" However, Balmung was cut off by the AI's usual response to someone approaching, inquiring if they wished to talk, or buy, or sell. _He knows that isn't possible no matter, I'll find some way to solve things. Perhaps— _However, someone tapping him on the back cut off his train of thought. Spinning around, he faced none other then the Marlo-similar character, Bith the Black.

"I told you we'd meet up again. I missed you in the dungeon meet, so I had to improvise. I had a feeling you'd be here, once you were finished speaking with Lios."

"How did you know I would be here, speaking with Lios?"

"Your mail is very vulnerable to attack."

"So now you're hacking my e-mail? Have I no privacy from the likes of you?" Balmung questioned angrily. 

"Not exactly hacking" Bith replied, adjusting some of his armor. "Just peeking. I didn't really have to do much of anything to get in. Don't worry, I'll stay out of your personal life. If such a thing exists." He added with a chuckle. Balmung merely glared, and then walked off.

"I have matters to attend to."

"Not without speaking with me first." Spoke Bith who suddenly and inexplicably was now right behind the blademaster. Balmung jumped slightly.

"Fine, what do you wish to say?"

"First, let's go somewhere more private." Bith then forcefully dragged Balmung to the chaos gate, added him to his party, then warped off to randomly generated field. 

**_Dying False Mirage_**

"So, what did you with to speak with me about?" Questioned Balmung, after hacking a red wyrm to pieces. Bith looked over, finishing with his own monster.

"Well, I'm curious to what you will do now with events happening again? They're moving faster, you know what's going to happen. There's been one death and we still have almost a handful of others in comas. CC Corp wants just to delete the entire host of servers and start the game over again from scratch. You know what's going on. You know what's going to happen, the question is: what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, it's not my concern. I'm a moderator, not a programmer, I don't deal with things of this breed. I watch and report, I don't fix."

"So you're going to just sit by as people go into comas? Do you even know who the victims are?"

"I met with two of them earlier."

"Black Rose and Keiko?"

"How did you know?"

"I was monitoring the area due to abnormal data spikes. But I had to leave after a time. Luckily for you, Ryu decided to show up."

"I didn't need him to."

"Yes you did." After Bith's last remark, there was silence from both parties, as Balmung leaned on one of the snow-covered statues. Bith leaned on his sword.

"We're not so different, you and I. We are both fighting for the same cause, even if from different angles. We've both been involved before. We're both blademasters and we both know what's going to happen." Bith's voice took on a dark tone at the end of his last remark, almost a whisper.

"What are you implying?" Questioned Balmung, worry toning his voice.

"It's only going to get worse, before it gets better. You can't ignore it and expect it to go away. It will come, and it might be coming for you next. It tried to get you. And it already got your comrade."

"Orca?"

"Yeb'm. They know you're going to try to stop them they're after you. Dracul and I wish to help you. I can't speak for Ryu, or Helba, but we can help you. As hackers we know how to dispel certain things. You stick out like a match being viewed by heat-seeking goggles. We can cool you down to ice."

"I don't need your help, I can take care of myself. They say that after you've had a disease once, you have a resistance to it for later."

"This isn't just any disease it isn't even a virus. It's part of a greater matrix that's only beginning to form, a hyperspiral to close in upon us, one we cannot view. An invisible spider web."

"Then I guess I'll just have to cut the threads." With that, Balmung gated out, as Bith gave a sigh.

"He'll never learn—" However, he was cut off by a somewhat shrill female voice, emitting from a particular long-arm.

"Hey! You're the one from the dungeon, I wanted to talk with you!" She yelled, waving her spear high above her head to attract the attention of the hacker. Bith looked over, approaching.

"Aren't you that vampireinaCAN person?"

"No the one I was speaking with was he."

"Oh, damm!" She swore, throwing her weapon to the ground. "And I thought I finally found the right person" The girl pouted, then warped out. Bith just scratched his head in confusion.

Time: 2:15 PM

Date: September 31st, 2008

"Why isn't he taking damage?" Questioned the first player to the second. They were within a random generated field, fighting a monster from a portal. It was SUPPOSED to be a House Golem, but not only was it Magic Tolerant instead of Physical Tolerant, but it refused to take damage. 

"Maybe it's one of _those_!" Suggested the second player to the first.

"We'd better get out of here!" Yelled the first, as both ran out of battle mode on' distance, then warped out of the field immediately. The monster beat its fists on its chest and roared a very loud roar. The monster tromped around for a few moments, before Doe warped into the field.

"Ah, what's that thing?" She asked, backing up from it. However, an echoing, booming voice from above comforted her.

"Don't worry it shall not hurt you. This is one of the creatures under your control. You already know of the first. Creatures such as this are yours, they walk with you, and you walk with them. They shall protect you when you are scared, frightened, or in need of aide."

"But at what cost?" Questioned Doe, looking up.

"You can control them as long as you and I walk together. But tell no one of this secret. We can't have _them_ messing things up."

"But what about Inu Yasha?"

"Not even him." With those last words, the place became silent. Doe looked about, then up at the scary green-paneled monster, then gated out.

Time: 2:45 PM

Date: September 31st, 2008

"I guess I'm going to go check the boards" Spoke Liz to herself, logging off and heading to the boards. First off, she went to the topic that she was so heavily immersed in at the moment.

**Thread --- Church?  
Post - .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Despite what happens in .Hack//Infection as well as .Hack//Sign the keywords Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground don't take you anywhere except a normal field. But I guess that makes sense, you can't have any people who go there and get killed by a data bug monster Or have any people with special abilities like Data Drain. It juts wouldn't be fair (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
But it would be cool! That and a few other places that should have stuff Hideous Someone's Giant doesn't give you the Parasite Dragon boss battle, either. But I guess that's good, I would be killed by a monster that powerful. (Neffie)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
Chosen Hopeless Nothingness doesn't take you to Skeith either. But I guess that's good, who knows what Data Drain would do and either way, you wouldn't want to have to fight any of the glitched bosses anyway, you can't defeat them without either Data Drain. And since no one has the Bracelet it's a pointless endeavor. (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
True I have to agree it's a stupid thing. (Thralk)**

**Post – Re: .Hack//Sign doesn't seem to match this very much  
That's odd I went there around 7:30 PM yesterday (EST) and I could access it. It was weird, a church. Like in .Hack//Infection. Hidden Forbidden Holy ground gives you the church. Maybe you all were just on the wrong server? (Liz)**

**Post – Are you a HACKER?!  
Impossible! I was there on every server, on the delta and the omega and Nevermind. But how could you have gotten there? Are you some sort of hacker? (Thralk)**

**Post: Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
A hacker? I hope you aren't, that'd be really bad. But maybe it'd also be good (Neffie)**

**Post: Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
How could you be on, the game was down for that time! It makes no sense I'll post back later! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Are you a HACKER?!  
I'm not a hacker! If so, then I'd have this all figured out that makes no sense I went back there with my friends I can't say what happened, the post would be deleted. But in short, there was this weird girl, like Aura from the games. Though she seemed older, a LOT older. Is this an event character? Though I doubt that the event includes your friends going into comas (Liz)**

**Post – Suuuuuure  
Sure, you're not a hacker. We'll all just play by that for now. It works for us! Heh but seriously, did you all read the news? Balmung of the Azure sky in a coma and then back? Then Black Rose and Keiko both in comas, with no sign of recovery Though Balmung was apparently there too, and another person wait, that person isn't perhaps you, hmmm? (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: Suuuuuure  
Gods, it's the cause of such herself RUN! J/K, but seriously, you were there? To the holy powers, thank god you came out alright. If you have any news post it here, we're all curious to listen in! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Suuuuuure  
Why don't you guys and/or girls believe me? I'm NOT A HACKER! If I was then I'd have this figured out as I stated and yes, I was there. My friends are in comas. And my entire school has been on my back waiting for me to say something about it. Heh but seriously, what are we gonna do? This could happen to ANY of us! But then again if we quit and run with our tail between our legs then how can we help the others? Hmmm post back if you have any ideas! (Liz)**

**Post – Perhaps  
How do you know that we aren't neither guy nor girl? But we're not going to go into that. I'm pretty confident you're not a hacker, or else, why would your post on the other board have been deleted? Seriously, people here, look around we're looking at a scared little newbie (no offence), not a class-1 black-hat hacker. Now, enough with the hacker crap, down to business.**

**So, you're the one with the friends in the comas? I believe you on having a bad time at school. It makes sense but you're right. We can't just run. Though I can't help, other situations prevent me from doing such. Terribly sorry.**

**I ****_can_**** enlist the aid of others Not to sound arrogant or egotistical, my name is pretty well known around the elder parts of this world, in the higher-level regions I have quite a reputation, and can most likely ask' some of my friends to help. But I need to see more information first. Otherwise what's the point of helping if I'm stuck in the dark? Not like I'm not accustomed to that I am a vampire living in a can. :-p (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Re: Perhaps  
vampireinaCAN? Is that you? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay off the boards you needn't taint such players with your corrupted knowledge' of the world. Lies and more lies it's well known that your high ranking is only due to your constant hacking. So be gone – this isn't a case for some rag-tag vigilante such as yourself. I'm giving you fair warning before I'm forced to take more serious actions unlike some people. (Balmung)**

**Post – Good Ole Balmung  
Good ole Balmung Always trying to stick up for what's right by the rules that bide us to this world. I would think that some spark of human curiosity still exists in you, but I guess the flames of thought have long been extinguished by the corporate brainwashing you have been subjected too. A pity, a pity**

**And I'll post on the boards all I want, you're not board admin, nor have you any proof of any wrongdoing on my part. So you can just shove off, alright? I'm trying to peal back the veil of lies so long pulled over these players' faces, can't you see? I'm trying to enlighten them. Unlike you, who just push them further into the shadows a pity, if you were on the right side, you would be a powerful ally. Perhaps I'm right about you, for a change. But please, prove me wrong, surprise me like you always seem to do? (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post – Guys stop fighting, please?  
This is SERIOUS matters! Can you please stop bickering and put this crap behind you, and let's get on with WTF IS GOING ON HERE? I don't know if either of you actually READ the news before it got deleted, but we have two coma victims plus YOU Balmung, who has been there and back. And then there's this blackout and Helba is being blamed for it! Hmmm curious, curious. (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Guys stop fighting, please?**

**I agree with Khool, stop fighting! And Balmung, you're not one to talk in the least, you were THERE you saw what HAPPENED! And don't think I'll listen to that bull crap you sent on the e-mail. vampireinaCAN is right, you are being brainwashed. Well, I'll look for leads. Hopefully it isn't the hackers like they think. That'd be a real shame. (Liz)**

**Post – Yay!**

**Someone who agrees with me! Alright I doubt it was Helba, I mean, she's a good witch, not a bad witch (alright, that was weak)! But still if it wasn't her, then who is there to blame?**

**Then again, it could have been another hacker. Considering that 98% of the world is hooked up to the internet, and it's only 3 companies nowadays that make 85% of all the firewalls used (that's a lot of statistics) it's relatively easy for one hacker with a few insider friends to get the override codes, hack into the power grids of the world, and (metaphorically speaking) turn off the switch. Boom, all the lights go out.**

**Perhaps it's that new breed that's surfacing, the white-hat hackers taking revenge for the sins committed against their black-hat friends? Who knows**

**Maybe it's a new virus that some newbie at the plant downloaded? Maybe a new MS Blaster type thing! Or maybe Pikachu is your Friend' has surfaced again. Heh**

**Any news please post back! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Perhaps**

**Back on topic yes, perhaps a virus. But I have a feeling that this blackout, and the fact that at this point CC Corp owns one half of the internet and things of the like today (windows owning the other half with the major block of software and OS's) are connected As well as the fact that CC Corp owns The World where problems are surfacing or maybe Sony has something to do with it? I mean, they make the PS4 and own a major block of physical hardware?**

**Who knows**

**Or perhaps it's Nintendo taking sweet revenge? That'd be one helluva a laugh for them. Back to being serious**

**Has anyone else been contacted by any of the hackers as of late? I've been hearing reports of people such as Helba, Bith the Black', and Ryu contacting people on a seemingly random basis. There is no connection between who they contact except that they all share human curiosity. Hell, even Balmung who is the ultimate good moderator' here has been contacted and is being drawn into this. Don't try to deny it, I know you're curious by our contact earlier today.**

**Well, I'm just waiting for more news. I'd help out more, except that situations are preventing me. Sorry! (vampireinaCAN)**

**Post - Re: Perhaps**

**That ditz Ryu? The only time I met him was when he was either making an ass of himself, annoying Balmung, or trying to prove to my friend that he's not as bad as he is! Gods, it's all useless from what I see. Just hackers trying to stir up trouble in an already chaotic situation. Although I don't blame them for the blackout, I think that they might have added fuel to the fire. **

**And then I suspect that he made the little multiplying goblin' trick just to introduce himself to Sarah. Gods, this is STUPID!**

**I'm still waiting for a real lead, I mean Balmung tried to make up for his past sins by posting a little shard of the Epitaph, but I'm unsure of it's accuracy. If anyone's curious, here it is – **

**_The wife buffeted by "waves" turns her back on the field._**

**_The daughter that waited for the shadows repeated,_**

**_"For sure... For sure I can go home."_**

**_But the girl did not know..._**

**_The truth that waited at the end of the journey_**

**_The eternal mourning of her land._**

**_In the place of the calamitous, only life was known._**

**That's what I got, and I dunno if it's correct or not. I just hope that he doesn't send any more e-mails of friendly warnings'. Heh, he's a walking oxymoron. (It took me 5 tries to even spell that right, gods, I have bad spelling). (Liz)**

**Post – Oxymorons**

**Heh, don't feel bad, I have a dictionary sitting here next to me for when I need spelling assistance. Well, anyway**

**Did you hear bout that rumor? It's that there's a House Golem creature at ****_Camouflaged Twilight Praying Mantis_**** that can't be defeated! It's just like in the games reminds me of that creature from the dungeon with only data-bugged monsters? The one that go you up all the way to the red zone? Gods, that level was difficult.**

**Maybe you should check it out?**

**Balmung always acts like that, just like straight out of the game. Gods, if I didn't know better, I'd say they were the same person.**

**I have yet to meet up with Ryu, but judging by what you say he seems a bit like Nuke from the game only he's a hacker and things of the like. If I'm lucky, I won't meet up with him. Heh. (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Oxymoron**

**A monster that cannot be defeated? Gods, it's worse then the Parasite Dragon! How can we defeat it without the Twilight Bracelet? Or something like that maybe it's an event character? Perhaps it's another grand quest thingy, I wonder what the prize is (Neffie)**

**Post – Re: Perhaps**

**This is getting interesting I went and checked it out earlier, it was sick! I got stuck, and had to do a hard reset, and lot quite a bit of work but it was worth it! It was all paneled and with the opposite tolerance and everything! You guys should check it out! (Thralk)**

**Post – Are you INSANE?!**

**What do you mean check it out? We might end up like the others, in a coma, or that one who died! I mean, there are at least 7 victims now, do you really want to become the 8****th**** and 9****th****? Don't listen to him, if we're going to tackle this problem, let's go about it smartly, not just hitting it head on. It's like running into a brick wall at 60MPH in a car made of marshmallow and expecting it to crumble! (Khool)**

**Post – Re: Are you INSANE?!**

**I just finished with my meeting today I saw a few of you there. So many questions I can't believe no one listened to the fact that I don't know what's going on with the comas until the end. Swamped**

**Well, at least no SysAdmin showed up. Anyhow**

**I agree with Khool, we shouldn't rush into things head-on. If anyone wants to go tackle it, be there tomorrow at 7PM sharp, so we'll have a large amount of people. Then, and ONLY then should we go. (vampireinaCAN)**

**Add New Reply –**

**Post – Well, I guess**

**I'll most likely won't be there. I ran into another of those monsters before, and my friends and I somehow disposed of it, but it was too risky. Not to sound like a chicken, but I'm scared of ending up like my friends. I mean – what if we go into comas?**

**Well, it's nice to know that he's always like that, not just being particularly mean to my friends and myself. Gods, things are getting complicated.**

**Believe me, Ryu is WORSE then what I say. You won't believe what happened! But I'll save the tale for another time (Liz)**

**Add New Post [Yes/No]**

**Yes**

**New Post added**

****

"Well now I have time to kill." With that, she leaned back in her chair, before a thought hit her. "I'd better get the homework." And with that, Liz left her computer chair to go call one of her classmates to get the homework.

* * *

Sorry this seems to be cut off This alone is over 10,000 words and there are still another 14 pages to this chapter so I'm splitting it up into two parts of one chapter for easier reading and for a faster update. Review?


End file.
